Secrets
by SpikedAngel
Summary: This is a completely AU AS fic. Liam and Will are both highschool students who used to be friends and had a blow out. Now they are assigned to do a project together and issues get brought up. Ok I suck at summaries. Contains mm SLASH. Liam & Will. Spangel
1. Renewed Feelings

A/N: I'm planning on making this into a series fic the major pairing will be Liam/Will (A/S) however there will also be side pairings of Doyle/Cordelia and Fred/Wesley. No other characters are on it yet, however that may change...

**Renewed Feelings**

Will pulled up to Fred's place stirring up the dust in her driveway. He honked his horn softly once, using their special signal. He watched her bounce out of her house wearing a soft blue skirt and a white singlet top. She was pretty cute, a little skinny but definitely cute. They had been friends for just about forever, ok maybe only three years, but it seemed like forever. Fred climbed into his car, a black jeep with a soft top.

"Hey." Will greeted her.

"Hey Will," Fred replied. "Did you end up finishing your modern history assignment?" She asked already suspecting the answer.

"Shit." Will said, "I only ended up doing about ¾ of it."

"Don't worry about it Will. You'll pull through, you always do." She said comforting him. The weird part was that she was actually sincere, no matter how little work Will did he always made it passing every time and usually getting at least a B. "Besides I think he's gonna give us a new assignment soon."

"Already?!?" Will cried out, "We just finished the last one."

"Well technically you didn't Will and yeh he is, he says that we will all need it to bring up our grades or something."

Will groaned, the only person who would do well in it was Fred, well her and the other smart people, and none of them needed their grades pulled up. He actually really liked history but he hated assignments.

He swerved around a corner, forgetting to indicate or slow down and Fred gripped the seat. "Settle down Fred, I'm not going to kill you."

Fred stayed silent.

"So have you had breakfast yet?" Will asked.

"Yeh, but I could use a coffee." Fred replied realising that they would be getting one anyway.

"My thoughts exactly," Will replied as he turned the music up louder as they drove off towards the coffee shop.

-------------

Liam O'Conner heard his alarm buzz, 'Fuck' he thought as he turned it off. He was so tired, he had been up the night before finishing assignments. He hated it when he had more than one assignment due on the same day, it made it so hard to finish them. Liam was a good student, he put a lot of work into his schoolwork, well at the last minute anyway. He studied a lot – a real lot but he just wasn't the kind of person to start an assignment before the week it was due, or study fro an exam before the night before. He was an expert crammer and he got straight A's. He turned his alarm off and slowly got out of bed opening his heavy eyelids. He walked towards his shower and was very thankful that he had his own ensuite. For that matter he had his own wing of the house and he loved the space it gave him. He knew it was his parent's way of not having to deal with him and he didn't mind. He never actually saw them a real lot, as long as he stayed out of trouble and kept his grades up they didn't bother with him. He felt the hot water blast against his skin, he loved long hot showers; they were excellent for waking him up. He got out, and pulled on a pair of jeans and began gelling his hair careful not to put too much in because then it would look greasy. He pulled a shirt over his head and found his car keys. He grabbed his school books, making sure to pack his assignments and headed out the door.

Liam jumped into his car trying to remember if he said he would pick everyone up. He decided he would drive by their houses just in case. He pulled out of the driveway and rounded the corner with a perfect turn. He drove by Doyle's house first and was slightly surprised to see him and Cordelia coming out of the house together. 'Well this is interesting,' he thought, slightly jealous that Doyle was getting some and he wasn't.

"Hey guys," he said acting as though nothing was out of the ordinary.

"Hey Liam," Doyle said.

"Hey," Cordelia said. She was probably his best friend out of them all, they were close but more like a brother and sister close not a relationship wise close. She had liked him before but he never felt anything for her other than a brotherly love and they ended up with a platonic relationship. He had never actually had a real relationship before; he had had quite a few girlfriends but never anyone serious.

"I figured we would stop by Wes' place next," Liam said.

"Kinda makes sense," Cordelia said bluntly.

A few minutes later Liam drove up to Wesley's house and parked the car. Wesley was usually running late, always bumbling around with books or something. It was just the four of them, Wesley didn't have anyone significant either, well other than a big crush on Fred...

Wesley came out of the house loaded with books and sheets of paper which were flying everywhere. He piled them in the back of Liam's car and sat down. "Morning," He greeted them.

"Hey Wes." They all replied and headed off for school.

-------------

Will groaned inwardly; Fred was explaining their modern history assignment, he didn't know how to tell her that he didn't really care. He had messed it up all he wanted to do was to forget about it. He was annoyed because modern history, English and sports were his best subjects and he needed them to bring up his science grade.

"Fred we better get to school," Will said relieved to find something that would distract her, as much as he loved her he couldn't bear to hear anymore history dates or whatever she was on about now.

"Ok," She said gulping the rest of her coffee that she hadn't been able to drink because she had been talking.

They arrived for school about 5 minutes late. Will sighed when he realised that he had a double modern history first and he wouldn't be able to finish his assignment in the library during lunchtime. 'Bugger,' he thought, 'I'm really going to have to better in the next assignment.'

He and Fred walked in, they didn't get into trouble because Mr Smith really liked Fred and couldn't let her get away with it and get Will in trouble so they both got off with just a warning glance.

They sat down near the front where the only two seats left together were.

"Ok class," Mr Smith started, "Before you leave class today you will be submitting your assignment, however I have some good news for those of you who feel that you may not have done so well on that one: you have another one. I realise that it is a little odd for a teacher to give two assignments so close together but I also realise that many of you will need this one to bring up your grade, particularly if your results for the last assignment are as bad as the test last month."

Will was suddenly worried that his grade might actually be really bad. He would definitely need to do well in this assignment.

Smith continued, "It's a group assignment. You will be in pairs set by me and you will have to submit an assignment, with a relevant model of your choice about the Russo-Japanese war." He finished.

"Can we choose our own pairs?" Will asked already knowing he would say no.

"No." Smith replied as he wrote each students name out onto a piece of paper and put them into a dish.

"Ok these are the people who will be going together," he started and drew out the first two names, "Lianna and Brett," He began. He drew out more names and continued, "Stacey and Claire. Nicholas and Marian. Will and Liam. Sarah and Thomas. Doyle and Cordelia."

Doyle and Cordelia grinned at this one, how cool, they got to be partners for once, that kind of stuff never usually worked in their favour.

Smith contined, "Anne and David. Wesley and Winnifred." Wesley was incredibly happy about this one, he would finally have a chance for the love of his life to get to know him, up until now it had been a rather one sided affair. Smith continued, "And last but not least, Josephine and Annette."

Liam sighed when he thought about his pair. He and Will had been friends most of primary school and a bit of high school but they had grown apart and things hadn't ended well. He had become wrapped up in school and Will had become wrapped up in girls and they had both accused the other of having no time for them and it had gotten messy. They hadn't talked since. He looked over and saw that Will was having the same reaction. The teacher rambled on for the rest of the lesson until the bell went and they all handed in their assignments and left for their next class.

-------------

Will knew there wasn't any point in asking the teacher if he could switch pairs, no way Smith would let him without a good reason. During the lunch break he and Fred went and found Liam and his friends.

"Hey Liam," Will said.

"Will," Liam greeted him.

The others could feel the tension rising. Doyle and Cordelia made some excuse to leave. Fred shifted and Wes could sense her uncomfortableness and said, "Hey Fred, how about we go to the library and start our assignment."

"Fanatastic idea," Fred said and they left leaving Liam and Will.

Will and Liam just stared at each other, both waiting for the other to talk first.

"Anyway, I really need to do well on this assignment so how about we start on it straight away," Will started, "That way you don't have to put up with me for as long."

"Sounds good," Liam said, "my place tonight?" he asked.

"I'll be there." Will; said.

"You know the way?"

"Haven't forgotten."

And then the silence resumed, both were thinking about how the other had screwed up their friendship. They had gotten along really well and had spent every second of every day together until about 9th grade when Will had gotten a girlfriend and Liam had accused him of neglecting their friendship, Will had said that Liam was doing the same thing by doing far too much schoolwork, daggers were thrown and they hadn't talked since. Until now...

"So hows your mom doing?" Liam asked. This wasn't a weird question, their mothers had been close and had always been doing charity functions and such together.

"Good. Hows Aunt Chelsea?" Will responded. Their mothers had been that close that they insisted that each of the boys call them 'aunty'. Their mothers had been so upset when they had stopped hanging out together.

"Good good." Liam replied. "She'll be thrilled that you're coming over." Liam finished adding 'if she notices' in his head.

"I can imagine." Will replied. And then the silence resumed. "Wanna go find Fred and Wesley?"

"As much as I do I think Wesley would kill me."

Will picked up on the meaning behind this, "Yeh she's into him too."

"I thought you guys were together." Liam said.

"Me and Fred?" Will asked astonished. Apparently Liam hadn't heard the rumours yet about Will being gay. "Nah we're just friends, her and I have been friends since you ditched me."

"I ditched you?" Liam asked getting angry, "Way I saw it you were far too much into girls to even notice I still existed."

Liam obviously hadn't heard the rumours and this made Will laugh. He ignored the statement though, not really wanting to get into it right here. "So whatchya got next?" he asked Liam referring to what class Liam had.

"Double maths." Liam said.

"Same." Will replied.

"Well that makes sense seeming as we're in the same maths class."

"We are?" Will asked knowing that this would just lead back to their perpetual argument.

"Yeh we are." Liam said not picking him up on it though. "How about we skip class and go back to my place and start this stupid assignment?"

"Someone's eager to get this over with. But ok." Will said and they went back to their respective cars, figuring the others could find their own way home.

Will jumped into his car and started it up, realising that he was parked right next to Liam he revved his engine. Liam responded by revving his right back, if Will wanted to drag him, then they would drag. Will reversed out and took off leaving Liam to catch up. They got out of the car park and Will was still ahead, Liam switched lanes and pulled up beside him, they both raced through the traffic light, not really caring that it was red. They each sped along every road, every corner, but still neither could get ahead of the other.

'Typical,' Will though, 'the only competition we ever have and nobody wins.'

They both raced through the gates at the front of Liam's house and pulled up somewhere along the driveway. Liam had one of those little round about things and he went one side and Will went the other so they ended up parking with their noses facing each other.

"Well I guess it's a tie," Will said.

"Guess so," Liam replied.

"So your rooms still in the same part?" He asked

"Nah my parents moved me to the other end of the house, trying to get rid of me I think."

Will sensed a hint of sadness about this, "Mine did the same to me." He said truthfully, "Our mothers probably thought of it together." They both laughed at the thought of this, each realised that it was highly likely and then they stopped suddenly.

Liam led Will inside the house, wondering if anyone would be home. He didn't think so though, his father was usually at work, his mother was usually out and he didn't have any siblings.

They turned left in the main entrance and Liam pointed out which parts were his, knowing that Will would take it only as a passing statement and not bragging, considering that Wills family were just as wealthy.

They got to Liam's room and Liam turned his computer on and started packing his stuff away. Will rifled through Liam's CD collection and put some on and started singing along. Liam ended up joining in, he really couldn't sing but Will had remembered this too and didn't say anything. Liam suddenly realised that he was singing and stopped. Will sensed his insecurity and said, "Don't worry its only me."

Liam realised that they had inadvertently gone back to their old relationship, the one where they both felt entirely comfortable around each other and he smiled to himself. He snapped out of his reverie and said, "We better get started."

"Yeh," Will said enjoying the moment where they had just hung out like old times.

They started discussing ideas for the project and Will had managed to relate one to a movie he had recently dragged Fred off to, and brought it up. From that point on they talked about everything from movies, to cars, to places they wanted to visit this summer, everything.

Hours flew by and he could hear someone calling him for dinner, "Want to stay for dinner?" he asked Will, hoping he would say yes.

"Yeh I will," Will replied. "Cant wait to see your mothers reaction." He said grinning and Liam smiled but began wondering if that was the only reason he stayed. Liam was liking that they were returning to the way they used to be and knew that if they became friends their groups would fit together perfectly. Neither of them was incredibly popular, actually they were bordering the 'freaks' category and neither really cared. Cordelia got along with anybody, well in a completely Cordelia sense and Liam knew that she thought Will was hot and that she would enjoy the female company that Fred provided. Doyle got along with anybody that Cordy did and Wesley would get along with everybody who was friends with Fred. Liam realised what he had just been thinking and thought to himself that he and Will had only spent one afternoon together and he was already planning out how they would be hanging out together.

"Wake up Liam!" Will was shouting at him. Liam blinked and Will smiled, "you were out of it for a second."

"Yeh I was thinking," Liam said.

"What about?" Will asked.

Liam was about to respond when he heard one of the maids knock at his door. "I'm coming." He said.

They went downstairs and Liams mother spotted Will. They both saw the shock register on her face, followed by a sudden happiness.

"Will darling, I'm so glad you could join us. I trust Liam's being a good host." She said kissing him on the cheek.

"The best," Will responded politely.

"Liam, that movie that you wanted to see has come out, you and Will should go see it together." She said.

Liam was tempted to ask which movie she meant, knowing that his mother had made that up in an attempt to get him and Will to be friends again, he knew that she wouldn't know if there was a movie out that he wanted to see, but he didn't call her on it.

"Yeh Will, wanna go see the movie?" Liam asked knowing that Will would think it was funny.

He saw Will trying so hard not to laugh, "Yeh, we'll do it after dinner, how 'bout that?"

"Fantastic," Liam's mother said clapping her hands together.

They all sat down at the table and Liam realised that his father wasn't there, actually he was never there.

"Your father has gone on a business trip." His mother said noticing his glance towards where his father usually sat. She then rambled on about all her latest benefits, most of which Will had already heard about from his mother.

Dinner ended and both Will and Liam were glad to get out of there.

"Well I guess you boys are heading out," Liams mother said.

"Yeh, we will." Liam said heading off for his room and motioning for Will to follow.

"See you later Aunt Chelsea," Will said knowing how happy it would make her for him to call her that, and also knowing how many brownie points he would score with his mother when she heard that he had said that.

Liam and Will reached Liam's room again and they both cracked up laughing. Dinner had gone exactly as they had both thought it would.

"So how about that movie?" Liam asked.

"Sounds good, how about we pick one when we get there?" Will replied.

"Works for me." Liam said, "Whose car should we take?"

"We can take yours." Will said not really caring.

Liam was surprised that Will didn't want to drive but he didn't question it. Instead he grabbed his wallet and car keys and headed for the door, will following him out.

They got in the car and Liam started it and drove off towards the cinema. They got there and Liam parked, managing to get a spot only a few rows from the entrance.

"How about I get the tickets and you get the food?" Will asked.

"Works for me, what should we see?" Liam responded.

They picked out a movie and each of them walked off to their respective destinations. Will got the tickets quickly; the line was short so he stood in the foyer waiting for Liam to get back, he briefly considered going over and helping him pick out the food and drinks but he wanted to see what Liam would get so he waited. Things between him and Liam had been going good this afternoon. It was weird the way that they had just gone back to the way they used to be, Will knew that they would eventually have a confrontation, but until then he just wanted to enjoy it.

Will was standing there thinking when he noticed a couple of the guys from school nearby. He was a little bit worried for a moment. They were the dumb jock types and he knew that with the gay rumours about him and the fact that he had beat Michael at a swimming race he had a good reason to be worried. He just stood there hoping that they wouldn't notice him and if they did they wouldn't care. He saw them heading over, "Shit," he swore under his breath.

"Hey Fag-boy." Michael said laughing at his own joke, "I saw you here with O'Conner. You out on a date?"

"Fuck off," Will told him.

Michael's friends all made weird noises and Will was about to laugh at them when Michael jumped him. Will punched him in the face, knowing that he could take him. Michael punched him back and within a second two of his friends joined in the fight. Will knew while he could take Michael, there was no way he could defend himself against them all. "Fuck..." He murmured low enough so that they couldn't hear that he was worried.

Liam looked over to where Will would be waiting for him, he had picked heaps of stuff, enough to make themselves sick. He saw some of the guys from school beating Will up and was surprised that nobody had even tried to stop it. Something inside him snapped and he dropped the stuff and ran over there. Even though he was more of the bookish type he was still athletic and was definitely strong. He punched Michael and then turned to another guy Hutch and kicked him in the face. Seeing a couple of the other guys approach them he turned to Will and caught his eye and they both ran towards Liam's car. Liam started the engine and drove off.

"What the hell were you doing?" Will asked angrily.

"Helping you," Liam said wondering what his deal was.

"I don't need your help," Will said, "you've always thought you were better than me, but your not!"

"I never said I was. And the reason we stopped being friends is cos you stopped talking to me when you got a girlfriend. You had no time for me you even began to hate me!"

"Hate you? I fucking loved you! Why do you think I got a girlfriend? I was trying to get over you! I spent every second of the day so I wouldn't have to torture myself being around you! I loved you!"

Liam was shocked to say the least, his mouth was open. He pulled the car over.

"You couldn't handle me having a girlfriend," Will said

"That's cos I was fucking jealous!" Liam said, "I loved you too!"

"You're gay?" Will asked.

"Aren't you?" Liam said.

Will leaned forward and kissed him, their lips meeting and soon giving way to their tongues which began exploring each others mouths. A passion denied so long was finally acknowledged. Liam and Will kissed for a few more minutes. "Want to go back to my place?" Liam asked, "Not in that sense, just to be alone."

Will nodded realising that they were in a convertible, and even though he didn't care about what others thought he wasn't ready for it to be getting around about him and Liam, he didn't even know what it meant yet and looking across he realised that Liam was probably feeling the same way. The drive home was very slow, neither of them said anything, a few times they each opened their mouths to say anything but stopped.

Liam parked his car where he had it before and they walked inside into Liam's room. Will shut the door and turned and looked at Liam. "So?" he asked.

Liam put his arm around Wills neck and leaned his head forward and kissed him. They did continued kissing for a while before they both pulled apart needing air. Will went to say something but Liam stopped him, putting his finger to Wills lips. "Don't," Liam started, "Just for now, let's think about now, the other stuff can wait till the morning. I'm exhausted let's get some sleep." They walked over to Liam's bed and got inside the covers and lay there in each others arms. Soon Liam could hear that Will was asleep, and the thought of Will asleep in his arms made him feel so happy and relaxed and sated that soon he too was asleep.

-------------

Will woke up with his head on Liam's chest and realised that they both had been having good dreams or something. Oh well, if they both did that was a good sign. He wondered what would come next. Would they have a real relationship? And what about coming out? He knew that he wasn't ready to do that yet and he hoped that Liam would understand. Will knew that there were rumours about his sexuality, but frankly he wanted to keep them as rumours for the time being. He knew that eventually they would both have to tell everyone but not yet. Maybe he would when things seemed a little more permanent. Will felt Liam stirring underneath him and realised that he too was awake. Liam just lay there and Will felt peaceful and loved. He wanted to tell Liam that when he said that he loved him last night, he had meant to use present tense, because as he was lying in Liam's arms he knew those feelings hadn't gone away.

"Morning," Will said letting Liam know he was awake.

"Morning," Liam replied, not knowing where to start.

Will decided to take the lead, "Liam, I still love you, I realise that it seems a little odd to be telling you that I love you after all these years of not talking to you, but I do.

Liam smiled. "I love you too Will, I always have." 'Good now that was out of the way,' he thought. "But I don't know if I'm ready for everyone to know – you know about the whole me being gay thing. Its just I don't think I can deal, its still kind of new to me."

Will was so glad that Liam felt the same way, "Yeh I understand." Liam tilted his head to Wills lips and kissed him.

Will moaned softly into the kiss, he could feel a slight stirring in his pants. Now this was embarrassing. Liam turned so that their bodies were facing against eachother and Will noticed that Liam's reaction mirrored his own. Liam grinded his hips up slightly against Will's and it was all he could do not to come. Will pushed Liam onto his back and sat straddling Liam's crotch. He moved to create some more friction and kept kissing Liam. Liam could feel how hard Will was and was pleased at the reaction that he caused in him, after all Liam was only seconds away. The only thing holding him back was that he didn't want to seem too early, after all they were both still clothed. Liam lifted Will's shirt up over his head, thankful it wasn't a button-up shirt like the one Liam was wearing. Will responded by beginning to unbutton Liam's shirt, kissing every inch of flesh that each button revealed.

"Ohhh," Liam moaned after Will had taken off his shirt. He continued rubbing himself against Will and trying so hard not to orgasm.

Will noticed this, and as he himself had been doing the same he leaned over and whispered into Liam's ear, "Just let go." Will then went on to start to kiss Liam's snail trail and Liam let go and came, still clothed waist down. Feeling Liam orgasm underneath him was enough to push Will over the edge too and they rode out the orgasm together. They lay for a few moments in a happy sated heap, completely entwined in eachothers bodies. Will sighed, and then realising that they still had to go to school he checked the time. "Shit," he said, "It's 8.40, school starts in 5 minutes and I still have to pick up Fred."

"Will you're always late for school." Liam started, "As for Fred, well I'll ask Wes to pick her up, I'm sure they will both be glad, and I'll tell him that our mothers dragged us out somewhere, we have plenty of time."

Will realised that it would work, what did he care if he was late anyway. "Well then how about we go have a shower?" Will asked raising his eyebrows suggestively.

"I'll be there as soon as I call Doyle, Cordy and Wes." Liam said.

"Yeh, I'll call Fred and tell her that Wes will be picking her up." Will said, using his mobile so that it wouldn't come up on her caller ID that he was at Liam's place.

They each made their calls and headed off for the shower, still half dressed. Liam led Will into the bathroom and once they were both inside Will shut the door behind them and turned to Liam. They started making out and things quickly became heated again. Liam trailed his hand down Will's chest, past his stomach, until he reached the fly of Will's jeans. He looked up at Will's eyes as though seeking permission and when he saw the urgency in Wills eyes he quickly undid them and saw exactly how enthusiastic Will was. He fiddled with his own belt and was pleased when Will pushed his hand away and undid it for him, followed by his jeans. They were both standing making tents in their boxers. Liam pushed his own down first and Will followed suite, their lips still locked. Liam pushed Will into the shower and turned it on. Liam had an idea. "I want to wash you," he told Will.

Will was intrigued by this thought. He watched as Liam picked up a loofah, wondering why the hell Liam had a loofah to begin with. He kept watching as Liam lathered up the loofah and went behind him to wash his back.

Liam heard Will let out a soft sigh and was glad that he was enjoying it. He rubbed small circles around Wills back, and gradually increased the pressure.

He continued this for about 15 mins, and he could feel how much Will needed release so he was very surprised when Will took the loofah off him and said, "Your turn," and they switched positions. Will began using the loofah but then ended up using his hands to give Liam a massage, making sure to add pressure where he could feel that Liam was tense. He loved the way that Liam jerked slightly when his hands ventured down towards the small of Liam's back. Soon he knew that Liam couldn't take much more and he turned him around and got down on his knees. He saw surprise register on Liam's face, but he continued and took Liam in his mouth swirly his tongue around his shaft, feeling the pressure building up.

"Will I'm so close," Liam said warning him.

Will didn't move, instead he increased his pace until he felt Liam cum in his mouth. He swallowed all of it and continued sucking until he felt him soften. Liam then leaned down and whispered in his ear, "_Your_ turn now." And within seconds he had Will in his mouth and was copying what Will had done minutes before. He started sucking and took him as far in his throat as he could.

"I'm about to-"Will said cutting himself off with a moan.

He could feel buck against him and he started moaned, loving the feel of their bodies being so close together. He felt Will shoot sperm down his throat and swallowed it all, enjoying the salty taste.

"Hmm... well that was fun," Liam said, "but next time I don't need a warning."

"Me neither," Will replied grinning. "So how about we actually get cleaned up?"

"Sounds good. Help yourself to the stuff in here," he said gesturing towards shampoo and conditioner. They both washed their own hair, realising that doing each others would take a long time as they would end up doing the same thing again...

Liam finished up in the shower first and went out and put a towel around him and started shaving. When he was done Will got out of the shower and put a towel around him.

"You can use my razor," Liam said.

"Thanks," Will replied and began shaving the tiny hints of stubble that had grown overnight.

Liam sat there watching him as he shaved. He really was a gorgeous man. He was tall, lean and muscly with blue eyes and bleach blonde hair. He was very athletic and well toned and very damn lickable.

Liam grabbed his watch off the sink and fastened it around his wrist. It was now about 10:00 and they had missed about the first 2 periods. Oh well, he didn't really care. He watched as Will finished up. Liam looked over at where their clothes lay in a heap.

"You might want to borrow some of my clothes," Liam said, "I think we kinda messed up yours..."

"Good idea," Will said smiling. They were roughly the same size, Liam might be a little bigger, but for clothing purposes they would be the same size.

"How about some breakfast?" Liam asked, "My mom will just think you spent the night, which you did, just not in the sense she will assume..."

"Yeh, I could eat." Will replied, "Our first breakfast together..."

"Breakfast with my boyfriend," Liam said trailing off when he realised what he had just said.

Will noticed the way that Liam trailed off, "Well that's what we are isn't it?" he asked.

"Yeh it is," Liam said kissing him again, but stopping before he knew that neither of them could. "Ok, breakfast now, before we get any other distractions..."

"So what do you feel like, Will?" Liam asked when they reached the kitchen.

"Dunno, whatchya having?" Will asked.

"Probably just eggs and coffee."

"I'll have the same. How about I make the coffee, you make the eggs?"

"Works for me," Liam said setting out to work on the eggs. "Still like them scrambled?"

"Yeh," Will said surprised he remembered. "How do you like your coffee? You never used to drink it."

"Black, no sugar." Liam responded.

"Strong hey?" Will asked.

"Just the way I like 'em" Liam responded, winking in his direction.

Will smiled and finished up making the coffee. He sat down at the kitchen bench and watched Liam finish making the eggs. This time yesterday he hardly would have thought that they would end up like this, hell they hadn't even been talking. He had experienced so many new things. Before this he had never fooled around with a guy – the only guy he had ever liked was Liam, and he knew that Liam was the same.

"Whatchya thinking about?" Liam asked.

"You," Will responded.

Liam came over to the table and kissed him. Since his parents were never around the only person who could possibly walk in on them was one of the maids, and it was highly unlikely that they would, up this end of the house and if they did they wouldn't say anything.

It was now bordering 11:00 and still neither of them had gone to school or called in sick. Liam knew that if it got to 12:00 he school would call up looking for him. Oh well, nobody home to take the call. His mother was most likely off meeting at some club or at the gym with her friends.

"So are we going to tell anyone, about us, I know we said we wouldn't come out to everyone but surely there are some people who are going to work it out, such as Fred or Cordy." Will said.

"Yeh I think they will notice, as for Cordy, I'm just going to wait until she calls me on it. How you tell Fred is up to you." Liam replied.

"I think I'll do the same," Will said, "Betchya Mr Smith never would of thought this would be how we would 'do our assignment'."

"I'm guessing not," Liam said putting their eggs on plates.

They sat down to eat and Liam looked at the newspaper that someone must have brought in earlier, "Won't your mom be worried about you," Liam asked, "You haven't been home since yesterday morning."

Will raised an eyebrow at him. "Would your mother notice?" He asked.

"Guess not," Liam said.

"Besides I'll bet your mother probably called her straight after dinner and told her that I was here and so she probably figured I might have stayed over. Wanna stay at my place tomorrow night?"

"Sounds good," Liam said, "You don't think it will look a little sus, us suddenly hanging out so much after all this time."

"Nah, it's a hard assignment," Will said. "We better get to school now though."

"Yeh we gotta take our separate cars though." Liam said putting his plate in the sink and heading towards the door.

"Don't I get a goodbye kiss?" Will asked.

Liam smiled, "Guess I could give you one." He kissed him, wrapping his arms around him. "Or two."

"Or three." Will said between kisses lowering his arms that were on Liam's back so that his hands were on Liam's ass. "Or four"

"Or five." Liam said kissing him again. "Ok this could go on for a while..."

"Ok just one more," Will said making it a hell of a kiss. Their tongues met in each others mouths and entwined themselves, almost as though they were dancing.

"Ok. School. Now." Liam said.

"Yeh yeh," Will replied. They headed off out the door.

"Wanna race me?" Liam asked.

Will responded by revving his engine and they raced off to school.

A/N: Ok all, tell me what you think, this is my first fanfic and I realise that they are very OOC, but it is an AU... Oh well, leave me feedback if you want me to continue and please don't flame me, although I do appreciate any ideas...


	2. Morning Glory

A/N: Ok I decided to make this into a series fic. This chapter isn't quite as long as the last was, but its pretty close :) Let me know what you think and if you have any ideas and such...

**Morning Glory**

They both got to school at around the same time. Will beat Liam, but Liam swore that he had somebody pull out in front of him cutting him off. They walked up the front of the school steps together and went to go sign in.

"Hey Will, neither of us have notes," Liam said suddenly realising a flaw in their plan.

"Yeh well what exactly would we write on them? 'Please excuse Liam and Will for being late as they were...'" he trailed off realising that they were at school.

"True, but what should we do?" Liam asked.

"Well it's about 11:45 and at 12 exactly the receptionist goes to lunch and so we could just write our names on the list and say that we left her our notes and she lost them." Will said.

"Very sneaky," Liam said smiling. They sat down at the top of the stairs waiting for the extra 15 minutes to go by. "We never did end up seeing that movie," Liam said.

"Sorry..." Will said.

Liam briefly put his hand on Will's thigh, "It wasn't your fault. All I was going to say was would you like to see it some other time?"

"Are you asking me out?" Will said, not caring that it didn't really apply since they had already agreed that they were seeing each other. Will smiled cheekily at him.

"Yeh I am," Liam said.

Will paused as though he had to think about it. "Hmmm....let me think..." Will hesitated...

"Way to blow a guy's ego," Liam joked.

"Ok, I will on one condition," Will said.

"Anything."

"I get to pick the movie," Will said already thinking about which movie would torture Liam the most.

"Done." Liam said.

"I'm thinking how about 'Suddenly 30'" Will said knowing that Liam would hate it.

Liam screwed up his face.

"You look so cute when you do that," Will said.

Liam smiled realising that whatever movie Will picked, he would also have to see.

"Oh I know!" Will exclaimed triumphantly. "The Princess' Diaries. You know the second one that's come out!" Will knew that this movie would annoy the shit out of Liam.

"Hmmm... Well I said it was your choice..." Liam said.

Will looked at Liam, "you have a black eye." He stated and brought his hand up to Liam's face and touched it.

"Yeh, I think that happened last night," Liam said, "It's ok though."

Will ran his fingers over it and Liam winced slightly, "This is my fault." Will said guiltily.

"No its not," Liam said, "besides, you can make me feel much better later." He finished suggestively.

Will laughed. They heard the bell go, and students started pouring out into the halls. They walked up towards reception and like Will had promised, the receptionist was on a break and they both managed to sign in unnoticed.

They left the office and walked out and realised it was lunchtime, they had just had breakfast.

"Looks like we arrived just in time for the best part of school." Will said.

"Yeh looks like," Liam said, wondering if Will would leave him to go find Fred.

"How about I help you look for Cordy, Doyle and Wes and you help me look for Fred?" Will asked not wanting to leave him.

Liam nodded and they went outside to the grounds. Liam spotted Cordelia and Doyle heading towards the tree where they usually sat and he and Will were just about to say goodbye to eachother when Will noticed a familiar figure sitting down at the tree.

"Hey isn't that Fred?" Liam asked.

"Yeh it is." Will said, "Looks like she's sitting with your lot. I might just join you guys then, wouldn't want to be rude now would I?" Will said winking at him.

"Nah, wouldn't want that." Liam replied as they both sauntered over towards the others.

"Hey," They greeted the others sitting down.

They others greeted them back and motioned for them to sit down.

"Looks like someone decided to show up to school," Doyle said smiling at them wagging school. "With a shiner," he said to Liam.

"Yeh," Liam replied giving them a look that indicated not to ask about the bruise.

Fred looked at Will to see if he wanted to leave as last she had seen, he and Liam weren't getting along and she suspected that Will might have had something to do with that bruise. Will tilted his head to the side and shrugged slightly motioning to her that it was ok and that he was more than happy to stay there.

"So what did we miss?" Will asked, amazed that nobody had questioned their absence so far, despite the fact that he knew neither he nor Liam had told the others much.

"Not a real lot. Laura Armstrong is going out with Michael Giegerich." Cordelia said.

At the mention of Michael's name they both flinched slightly. Only Fred picked up on it and sent them both a slightly questioning look, but Will gave her his 'I'll-tell-you-later' look and she dropped it.

"Hmm..." Liam said, "Anything important?"

"You can get your Bio homework off me," Wesley offered.

"I'm good," Will said.

"I'll get it off you during spare." Liam said.

"Ok," Wes affirmed. "Oh, now I know what you missed. For French this year our class is going to Europe."

"Cool," Will said. "Liam and I went there with our families when we were 10."

"Yeh, that was fun," Liam said smiling. "Remember that old French lady, at the bakery who kept-"He burst out laughing and looked over and saw that Will was in hysterics.

The rest of the group were just looking at them as though they were on something. Liam started to explain it, "She-"He couldn't finish it he just kept laughing.

Will gave it a shot, "She was putting a-"He couldn't finish. He was laughing so hard he could feel himself start to cry which only made him laugh harder.

The others just stared at them wondering what on earth could possibly be so funny. And for that matter since when were they getting along?

"Well I'm sure that was funny for both of you," Cordy said resting her head in Doyle's lap.

"You shoulda seen it, she was-"Again Will burst out laughing.

"Ok guys don't even bother trying to tell us. We're good." Doyle said.

Liam and Will stopped laughing for a moment and then looked at each other again and started laughing again.

"Anyways, guys my uncle is opening up a club," Cordelia said changing the subject, "and it's opening tonight do any of you want to go to the opening?"

"I heard something about that," Wes said.

"I'm in," Doyle said even though everyone knew that he would go where ever Cordelia was.

"Yeh I'll go," Wes said.

Liam and Will managed to settle down, "I'll be there."

Fred and Will hesitated, not sure if the invitation was extended to them too.

Cordelia looked at them, "Coming?" She asked, "I promised I'd let him know how many people were going to go."

"You guys should go," Wes said, mostly to Fred.

Will smiled at this, "Yeh I'm in, you want a lift Fred?"

"Thanks Will, I'll go too if its alright."

"Perfect," Cordelia said clapping her hands together, the same way Liam's mother had the night before. Liam and Will looked at each other when she did this and stiffened their laughter, thinking that Cordelia would hate them to laugh at her. She was actually really nice and very friendly. Liam imagined that it would be hard for her being the only girl in a group of guys, but she handled it well.

"So we're going to France hey?" Liam asked. Everyone except Will shot him evil looks, "I promise not to bring it up," he said holding his hands in the air.

"Yeh we are, its in two weeks," Fred started, seing their shock at this she explained, "another school was supposed to go but had to pull out at the last minute, so they asked us to go, who better than a private school to fill the places at the last minute?"

"Well it does make sense," Will said. "So where do we sign up?"

"In the office, you also have to write down who you will be rooming with, there are rooms of two for most parts and the other parts have rooms of six so that kinda works out for us." Cordelia said looking around.

Liam and Will were surprised at the way everyone was fitting together.

"Hey Fred, wanna room with me? I know you and Will would normally go together but I don't think they are going to allow different genders in the one room." Cordelia asked.

Fred smiled, she was kind of shy and was glad Cordelia had asked her, otherwise she probably end up by herself, "Sure Cordelia. Who are you guys going with?"

Doyle and Wesley looked at Liam trying to work out which of them would go with him and who would go with Will.

"How about you two go together and Will and I will share?" Liam said looking at them, "That ok with you, Will?"

Doyle and Wesley looked at each other surprised but decided to ask later.

"Yeh that's fine," Will said a little too casually.

"Anyone want to go to the library?" Fred asked, "I need to get some books for an assignment."

"I'll go with you," Wesley offered, standing up to leave.

"Cool," Fred said accepting the hand Wes had offered. They both wondered off in the direction of the library.

"They're so cute," Cordelia said, "I thought you and Fred were together," She said to Will.

"Nah, her and I are just friends," Will said.

"Really?" Cordelia asked, "So are you seeing anyone?"

"Cordelia!" Doyle said hitting her side.

"I was just curious, I wasn't asking for my own personal knowledge," She said, "I mean he's hot and everything, he has the whole athletic-punk thing going on with the muscles and bleach blonde hair.." She trailed off catching the look in Doyle's eyes.

Will just grinned, oh yeh, she was into him. He looked at Liam and saw his brown eyes looking back at him, Will gave him a reassuring look; Cordelia was taken, and besides he was gay.

"Anyways," Will said, "I'm going to go get some lunch before break's over." He got up to leave before Cordelia remembered that he hadn't answered her question. "I'll sign us all up for that camp too." He finished wandering off back inside.

Liam let Will go, using this opportunity to explain to Cordelia and Doyle what had happened. Not everything obviously, but enough to give a reasonable explanation.

"So," Cordelia said prompting him.

"So what?" Liam asked feigning confusion.

"You know what mister, what's the deal with you and Blondie?" She asked.

"Yeh Liam, I thought you guys hated each other." Doyle said.

"Things change," Liam said. Sensing this might not be enough of an explanation he continued, "We were friends up until about 9th grade as you both know. But then we had an argument, he thought I was ditching him for schoolwork, I thought he was ditching me for girls... so to speak. Anyways yesterday he and I talked it over and decided that we were both wrong, yet both right if that makes sense and now we're ok." Liam finished.

Cordelia and Doyle still looked confused. "So your best friends again?" She asked protectively, she was Liam's best friend and nobody was taking her spot.

"No, things are different now," Liam said, things were different alright, he decided not to go into the details about how they were different. "I haven't talked to him in years; naturally things just won't go back to the way they were." Liam finished, beginning to wonder himself about how things were between them.

Cordelia and Doyle seemed to accept this as an answer. The bell went before they could ask any more questions and they both headed of to class.

-------------

The next two periods went by really slowly. Will was excited about going to the club that night and he could tell by the look on Fred's face next to him that she was too.

"So what's the deal with you and Wes?" he asked.

Fred blushed, "I don't know, he's really sweet and he's cute and he's smart."

"I already know you like him," Will said playfully, "but the question is, does he know?"

"I don't know, why would he like me? There are so many other girls. Pretty girls who say all the right things."

"You are pretty and I know for a fact that he does like you."

Fred looked up at him with hope in her eyes, "Really?"

"Yeh, Liam told me," Will said. Fred blushed again, she was the absolute cutest thing, and if he wasn't gay he would be so into her. "I think Wes is kinda shy." He finished, these two were so perfect for each other and from what Liam said Wes was a great guy, however if Wes ever hurt her Will would have no problem doing the macho-big brother thing and hurting him back.

"So I take it you're looking forward to the club tonight?" Will asked.

"Yeh I am, that was really nice of Cordelia to invite us, and then she even offered to share a room with me on camp. She barely even knows me." Fred said.

"Yeh she seems pretty cool," Will agreed.

"By the way I thought you and Liam hated each other," She asked.

Will gave her a similar explanation to what Liam had given the others.

"Hmm..." Fred said suspecting that Will might be into him, she was his best friend and already knew that he was gay. "I think you like him."

Will blushed slightly, "Can you not say anything to them about it?" he asked.

"I won't, if you answer me this, is he gay too?" Fred said.

Will just gave her a knowing look. "I would say so."

"Aww how cute!" She said. "Does he like you?"

"I thought you said you only had one question," Will said, trying to distract her.

"Well now I'm asking out of friendship," Fred replied, "So does he like you?"

"You tell me," Will said deciding to just let her guess.

"Fine, I'll work it our myself," She said smiling.

The bell went, "Want a lift home?" Will offered.

"Yeh thanks, I'll just go to my locker." She said, "I'll meet you out the front."

"Ok," Will said, watching her wander off.

Will went to his own locker and was surprised to see Liam there. "So we still on for tonight?" Liam asked.

"Yeh, I gotta take Fred home, but then come over to my place and we'll go to that club together." Will said.

"Ok, I gotta quickly stop by Wes' place this arvo and have a little chat with him about Fred," he stopped and smiled, "and I'll be there straight away."

"See you then," Will said and touched his hand briefly before heading off. It was so hard for him to pretend that they weren't involved, but he knew that he didn't want everyone to know yet although he decided that he didn't care if their friends knew. He knew that Fred at least suspected.

-------------

Liam managed to find Wes after meeting Will at his locker.

"Hey Wes," He greeted him.

"Hey Liam," Wes replied.

"Need a lift home?" Liam asked.

"Nah, my cars here, I took Fred to school remember?" Wes replied.

"That's right," Liam said. "Well do you mind if I stop by this afternoon?"

"Not at all," Wesley said, "I'll meet you there in a few minutes."

They walked to the car park together and walked to their cars.

"See you there," Liam said unnecessarily.

-------------

Liam pulled up at Wesley's place right behind where Wesley had parked.

"Hey," they said. "Here come to my room." Wes said leading him inside.

Liam got inside Wes' room which was in its usual state: covered in books and papers and coffee cups on every surface. He knew that Wes had left his maid with strict instructions not to enter into his room under any circumstances. Liam sat down on Wesley's bed and watched Wes put his stuff away.

"So I take it you wanted to talk to e about something..." Wes prompted him.

"Yeh about Fred," Liam said, "You know she likes you don't you?"

"No," Wes replied, "She's so perfect for me..." Wes trailed off going on and on about how much he liked her. "By the way, how did you know that she liked me?"

"Will." Liam said.

Wes looked at him questioningly.

"Will told me that Fred likes you, and apparently has for a while now," he continued smiling at the pleased look on Wes' face, "a few months actually, maybe more..." Liam finished, choosing not to ask him what he was going to do about it, and just waiting to find out instead.

"Which brings me to the question," Wes paused and Liam knew exactly what was coming next, "You and Will? Last I knew neither of you were talking to each other, and now you're suddenly talking to each other... And how did you get that black eye?"

"Well for the first part, when Will and I had our argument in 9th grade we both accused the other of not caring about our friendship, and when we were starting that assignment over at my place yesterday afternoon we started talking and-"

"He punched you?" Wesley exclaimed.

"No, Michael did that, I'll get to that later, anyway we sorted out our differences through non-violent means," he continued thinking about the means in which they had indeed sorted out their problems, "Anyway everything is good between us now, not like it was before but its different, good different." Liam finished.

"And the bruise?" Wes asked.

"Well we got bored and went out," Liam started and saw the look on Wesley's face, "hey it was a boring assignment."

Wes kept looking at him.

"Like I said, we got bored and went out and then I walked off to get some food and Michael came over and started beating him up. Will was doing fine but then about four of his friends came over, anyway I got involved and I guess I got hit."

"Why was Michael beating him up?" Wesley asked.

"Michael thinks he's gay," Liam replied.

"Ohh," Wesley said assuming it wasn't true. "I still cant believe that you started an assignment straight away."

Liam thought back to exactly how much work they had gotten done and smiled, "Yeh surprisingly enough I managed to start an assignment before the night before."

Wesley laughed.

"So you looking forward to your date tonight?" Liam asked.

"Date?" Wesley asked confused.

"With Fred I mean," Liam replied.

Wesley still looked completely lost and then it seemed as though realisation dawned on him.

"Ohhh..." He said. "What should I wear?"

Liam couldn't help but smile at this. Wesley had it really bad, not that he could talk, he was running through a mental checklist of shirt and jeans combinations himself. He wondered what Will would wear, but Will looked good in anything he decided, even in Liam's school uniform that he had worn that morning. Actually the less he wore the better Liam thought he looked. He felt a slight stirring and shifted uncomfortably trying to focus his mind to the present.

"The possibilities are endless Wes." Liam said, humouring him. "What do you think she will wear?"

"I have no idea, she looks good no matter what she wears," Wes stated dreamily, echoing Liam's previous thoughts about Wes, except he doubted Wes was thinking about her naked, Wesley was much too pure for that.

Liam chuckled at the expression on Wes' face. "Ok, someone's got it bad."

"I cant help it, I've liked her since she first came to our school, and now that I know she has feelings for me too I cant get her out of my mind."

"Uh Wes, you couldn't get her out of your mind before." Liam said thinking about the conversations he had had with Wes, listening to Wesley ramble on about her.

"True. " Wes acknowledged, "But it's a hundred times worse now, every time my heart beats she is on my mind."

Liam couldn't blame him there, he felt the same way about Will, he just couldn't tell anyone. Wes continued rifling through his cupboard trying to find something to wear. He finally held up a grey shirt and some black pants.

"Looks good," Liam said, thinking about other certain people who looked good. "Anyway, I gotta go, I promised Will I'd go over to his place and say hi."

Wesley raised an eyebrow at this.

"We were friends our whole lives, Wes, and now even though things are different we still have a lot in common."

Wesley let it pass, "Ok, well I guess I'll see you at the club tonight then, what's its name again?"

Liam paused for a moment trying to remember, "I dunno, Cordelia mentioned it to me before, something about metal - oh that's right, The Bronze."

"Yeh, that's it," Wes said, "See you there."

"Bye Wes," Liam said as he left the room and went out to where his car was parked.

-------------

He drove quickly to Will's place, he knew exactly where it was, considering that he knew Will hadn't moved in the last 3 years and still only lived a few blocks from him.

He got to the gates which had been left open and he drove along the driveway, pleased to see Will's Jeep parked there. He walked up to the front door not knowing whether to knock or not. He never used to knock, but then he didn't know. He straightened his shirt, still in his uniform and ran his fingers through his hair. Ok, back to knocking or not knocking. He knocked on the door and waited a few moments. He saw a window get opened up above him and Will's head poke out.

"Just come up," Will yelled, "You don't need to knock."

Liam's flesh tingled at the feeling that those words brought to him. Such familiarity. He knew exactly where Will's room was, despite the fact that it had moved he just seemed able to sense where to go. He wondered briefly if the knocking thing applied up here too. He stopped and hesitated. To knock, or not to knock. Will solved the problem and opened the door from the other side. Unfortunately it was one of those doors that opened outwards and he smacked Liam in the face. Liam fell to the ground.

"Shit," Will yelled, bending down to the ground to see if Liam was ok.

"It's ok, I'm fine, just caught me by surprise." Liam said.

"Are you sure you're ok?" Will asked worried. This was the second time he had gotten Liam hurt in the last 24 hours. "Here, I'll get you some ice, go lie down."

"I'm fine," Liam said standing up but Will had already wondered off so he walked into Will's room and lay down on his bed.

Will's room was a creamy white colour and was quite large. There were two doors, Liam presumed one led to a bathroom and the other perhaps to a closet. In one corner there was a computer desk, with a blue Apple computer sitting on top, attached to a printer and scanner. Liam looked around and saw a pretty cool stereo system attached to a TV, a DVD player and what looked like a Playstation of some sort and a couple of beanbags sitting nearby.

Liam lay his head on Will's pillow and closed his eyes. He could smell Will here, not in a creepy way though. Will walked back into the room and saw how perfect Liam looked sitting there on his bed. He shut the door behind him and walked over to Liam with an icepack in his hand. He put it down softly on Liam's nose.

"Do you mind if I quickly get changed out of the uniform?" Will asked, "You can borrow some of my clothes and get changed too."

"Go for it," Liam said smiling.

Will took off the shirt, he never liked button-up shirts, except on Liam, they seemed to suit him.

"What's that?" Liam asked pointing his chest.

Will looked at him for a moment before looking back down and seeing a huge bruise. "Guess you not the only injured one..." He said trailing off.

"Here," Liam said beckoning him closer, "let me kiss it better."

Will complied and moved closer to Liam. Liam kept his word and gave it a small kiss, and then opened his lips and licked it, sending shivers up Will's spine. Liam went to do it again, but Will moved so that their lips would meet instead. His plan worked.

Liam smiled at this and kissed him back, working his tongue into Will's mouth. Will let out a soft moan into the kiss and Liam could feel him harden. Liam snaked a hand down into Will's pants. Will groaned and undid Liam's button and fly on his pants and started stroking him. Liam gasped, taking in a deep breath of air and doing the same to Will. Will cried out with feel of Liam's touch. They both moaned and came together. They lay there, still partially clothed.

"Well how about a shower?" Will asked.

"Or a bath?" Liam responded.

"Sounds better, follow me," Will said leading them to his bathroom and locking the door behind them. Will ran a bath and they both got in, still exhausted from their previous activities so they just lay there naked. Liam lifted up a wet face washer and washed his face. "So I hear Fred and Wesley are going well," he said.

"Yeh, she's really into him." Will replied opening up a bottle of shampoo and pouring some into his hand, "Turn around." He instructed Liam, who complied. Will started massaging the shampoo into his head.

"He's liked her for years," Liam replied, "It's funny how that assignment is going to bring so many people together."

Will responded by planting a kiss on Liam's neck, "Yeh, I think Fred kinda suspects something between you and me."

"Does she?" Liam asked, moving himself between Will's legs to give him easier reach.

"Yeh, she definitely does," Will replied, starting to wash Liam's back and slid his hands around to reach his belly.

"I'm glad." Liam said, "Wes has never really had anyone of his own, you know?"

"Yeh Fred's the same." Will said, "I was too until recently, but now I have you."

"I am, you know. Yours." Liam said.

Will kissed his neck again, and started sucking, tempted to give him a hickey; and so he did.

Liam was enjoying the attention he was receiving so he decided it was time he had himself a little bit of Will-loving. He turned around so they were facing each other and as tempting as the situation was, he decided to resist the urge and show Will some attention. "Turn around now." Will turned so that he was now inside Liam's legs. Liam lathered some shampoo in his hands and instead of using it on Will's hair he rubbed it into his back and applied pressure, giving him a massage.

"You know this is our second cleaning process together," Will asked.

"Yeh guess it is."

"It's kinda fun."

"Yeh, it is isn't it?"

"Mmmm... So what did you say to Cordy and Doyle?"

"I told them the truth, just left out a few parts."

"Fair enough. I expect Cordelia will pick up on it sooner or later though."

"I think she already has."

"Does that bother you?"

"No. I just think it will be fun to let her keep wondering, se how long it takes them to ask. How about Fred?"

"She knows I'm into you, she's smart enough to work that one out, and she already knew I'm gay."

"I don't mind them knowing." Liam said so that Will would know that that wasn't his reason for not telling everyone.

"I know."

"We better get changed, and ready for the club."

"Wanna borrow some of my clothes?"

"Yeh ok, you don't think anyone will notice."

"Nope." He replied bluntly.

Will stood up unashamedly and got out of the bathtub. He offered Liam a hand up, which Liam took. They wrapped themselves in towels and walked back into Will's room. They both got dressed and did all the fiddley things like gelling their hair and putting on shoes.

"Your car or mine?" Will asked.

"Either works," Liam replied.

"Mine it is," Will said grinning. "So you staying the night?"

"I was planning to, if that's ok?"

"Yeh its fine." Will said kissing him. "Ok. So. Picking. Up. Fred. Now." He finished between kisses.

"Yeh. Leaving. Now." Liam said and they tore themselves away from each other and headed out towards the front door.

"Liam!" Will's mother exclaimed from where she was sitting in the lounge room. "I thought I heard someone up there."

Will wondered briefly what exactly she had heard.

"Aunt Chloe!" Liam said and kissed her cheek, rolling his eyes at Will behind her back. "Will and I were just heading out but I'll see you later."

"You're staying the night?" She asked.

"Yeh I was going to," Liam said, "That ok with you?"

"Of course, stay as long as you like, you know your always welcome."

"Thanks." Liam said sincerely.

"Actually Will's father and I were going to go away to Hawaii soon, your welcome to stay and keep Will company while we're gone."

"I might just do that."

"Anyway Liam and I have gotta go," Will interrupted. "We'll see you later."

They finally managed to tear themselves away from Will's mother and got into his car.

"I'd like it if you stayed," Will said when they sat down.

"I think we would both like it," Liam said.

"So you will?"

"Of course." Liam said as though there was never any question.

"Well off to Fred's then." Will said.

"Yeh, this is going to be exciting." Liam said.

"I've no doubt," Will said driving off towards Fred's place.


	3. Blood Screaming Pt 1

A/N: One of my friends told me that my chapters are far too long so I promise I'll try and make them shorter, no guarantees though, :P

**Blood Screaming Pt 1**

Will drove off to Fred's house and parked out the front. Fred didn't appear straight away like she usually did. Will got out and knocked on the front door.

"I'll be there in a sec," Fred yelled out and Will walked back to the car.

"I'll bet you anything she's going through a million different outfits trying to find the perfect one for the club tonight because Wes is going." Will said getting in again.

"Wes was doing the same when I was at his place," Liam said, "he kept trying on different shirts to find one that Fred would like on him, and school had only just finished." Liam finished, laughing.

Will looked over at him, "You saw Wes getting changed?" he asked.

"You jealous?" Liam replied.

"Yes." Will said bluntly.

Liam smiled, "Don't worry, I don't think of him like that."

"Should hope not," Will said.

Liam wanted nothing more than to lean over and assure Will that he wasn't into Wes but he knew Fred would be outside any second so all he did was grab his hand and squeeze it for a second. Will laced his fingers though Liam's and smiled at him to let Liam know that he hadn't been serious, well not entirely anyway.

"So did you enjoy doing the jealous boyfriend thing?" Liam asked still smiling.

"Yeh I did actually, it was kinda fun."

"Well at least I know you care."

"You didn't know before?"

"Not what I meant," Liam said rubbing Will's hand with his thumb.

Will smiled and wondered briefly if they would ever be able to do this kinda stuff without the risk of being caught. Will heard Fred's front door open and immediately they let their hands go.

Fred looked slightly surprised to see Liam with them but didn't seem to mind. Liam waved at her, "Hey Fred."

"Hey guys, sorry to keep ya'll waiting," she said.

"Not a problem," Will said answering for them both. "Nice dress." He said complimenting the short blue dress she had eventually chosen.

Fred blushed, "Thanks Will, but I know your just saying that."

"No you do look gorgeous." Liam confirmed.

Fred blushed even redder, "Thanks guys, we better get going." She said changing the subject.

Will pulled out and swerved sharply around the corner.

"Jesus Will, you nearly killed us." Liam said.

"Loosen up Liam," Will said, "I'm not gonna kill either of you, I'm a good driver."

Fred was used to Will's erratic driving and stayed quiet, smiling to herself.

"Good driver?!?" Liam choked.

"Well I'm an efficient driver." Will said. "Time efficient."

Liam couldn't help but laugh at this and he looked in the back to see Fred laughing too. Will parked in an alley near the bronze and turned off the engine.

"Well here we are," Will said.

"This is gonna be fun," Fred said.

Liam just smiled seeming as there was nothing else he could think of to say. They walked in the entrance and were immediately impressed. There was a local band playing blasting out one of their songs with people dancing around them. Liam scanned the crowd and found Cordelia and Doyle sitting at one of the tables, they must have arrived early to be able to get one because the place was packed. There were a few pool tables off to one of the sides that were also taken, but Liam decided later on he would challenge Will to a game.

Liam pointed towards where they were sitting and the other two were sitting and Will and Fred followed him over. Will pulled over a couple of chairs and they all sat down. "So are you guys having fun?" Cordelia asked.

"Yeh this place is the best," Liam said.

"Yeh your uncle did a good job," Will said.

"Fantastic," She replied. "So where's Wes?" She asked voicing the question inside Fred's head.

"He should be here soon," Liam said.

"Anyone want a drink?" Will asked.

"Yeh, can you get me a mineral water?" Cordelia said.

"Just a soda for me," Doyle said.

"Same," Fred replied.

"I'll help you get them, and we'll get one for Wes too." Liam said getting up to go with him.

"Thanks," Will said and they walked off towards the bar.

"So whats their deal?" Cordelia asked as soon as they were out of earshot.

"I dunno," Fred said.

"And where did Liam get that bruise, he never told us."

Fred stayed silent, torn between not wanting to lie and her loyalty to Will.

"I think they're just starting to get along again, Delia," Doyle said.

"Hmm..." She said pausing, "So then why is it that they are both wearing Will's clothes?"

"I think they went to his place this afternoon and they probably stayed and just got changed there," Fred said, although suspecting that there cold have been another explanation.

"I don't know," Cordelia said unconvinced.

"So where do you think Wes is?" Fred asked changing the subject. Cordelia smiled, knowing all about Fred and Wes' relationship. Cordelia started babbling on about how they were so perfect for each other and Fred kept blushing until Will and Liam got back and passed around the drinks.

"Hey guys sorry I'm late!" Wes said sitting down on one of the spare chairs that Will had pulled up earlier.

A new song came on and Cordelia bounced out of her chair, "Oh I love this song! Come dance Doyle!" She demanded playfully.

Doyle shrugged and got out of his chair, following her to where the other couples were dancing.

Liam kicked Wes' knee under the table. "Ow..." Wes said but taking Liams hint.

"Would you like to dance Fred?" Wes asked.

"Sure," She replied blushing and taking the hand that he had extended to her. They walked off, leaving Liam and Will alone.

"Alone at last," Liam said smiling.

"Yeh, wanna have a game of pool?" Will asked reading Liam's previous thoughts.

"Sounds good. I'll meet you over there, I just gotta quickly go to the bathroom." Liam said.

"Ok," Will walked over to the only empty table, quickly taking it before someone else could.

He set up the game and waited for Liam to come back. He looked over at all the other couples dancing, their arms wrapped around each other and sighed. He and Liam would never get to be like that, they would never be like a normal couple... He shrugged his shoulders and decided that he didn't want them to be a normal couple, he and Liam were different to the others, normal couples went out, fought and broke up; they were definitely different. Besides he didn't even like dancing.

"Whatchya thinking about?" Liam asked coming up behind him.

"You." Will said. "And about how I'm about to kick your ass."

"Really now?" Liam asked.

"Yeh," Will said.

"Hmm... Care to make a wager on that?" Liam challenged.

"Name the terms." Will responded.

"I win, I get to drive your car and show you that I can do it better. You win, you get to drive mine."

"Deal." Will said, knowing exactly how protective Liam was of his car, he had always been that way about his stuff, very possessive.

"Who gets to break?"

"You can," Will said and Liam bent over the table and took a shot, sinking one. "Nice form." He said complimenting him.

"Yeh I have a good shot." Liam said proudly.

"I didn't mean that form," Will said giving him a cheeky grin.

"Oh," Liam said, not knowing whether to be happy that Will liked his 'form' or to be disappointed that he didn't mean his other form.

Will took a shot and sunk two more balls.

"I must say Will, you are awfully good with those balls," Liam said.

"What can I say?" Will responded, "I'm talented."

"You got that right." Liam said taking and not getting any in, leaving Will ahead.

"Looks like someone's lacking..." Will said.

"I am not lacking!" Liam said loudly and a couple of people turned to look. "I'm just as good at this as you are." Everyone must have assumed that they were talking about the game and they turned around.

Will chuckled, "Uhuh, right then." He shot again and sunk one this time. "Still ahead." He said smiling.

Liam took a sip of his drink and took another shot and got one more in. "Even now." He said smiling.

"Uhuh," Will said and went to take another shot. Liam looked around and saw that nobody was looking and so when Will went to shoot he grabbed him in a very interesting area.

Will cried out in shock and shot getting one in surprisingly enough. "That's cheating."

"You complaining?" Liam asked.

"No, but remember two can play that game." Will said, "And I'm still ahead."

"Hmph," Liam muttered and Will grinned wider. Liam went to take a shot and Will moved closer. Liam expected him to grab him like he had done to Will and so he took a shot and was surprised when Will squeezed his ass. Naturally he missed the shot and he was practically fuming.

"I told you two could play that game." Will said.

"Oh two can play it alright," Liam said mock-threateningly.

"Promise?" Will asked.

"Oh yeh," Liam confirmed.

Will was really curious about what Liam was going to do next but he figured he would find out. He got back to the game again and just as he moved his arm back and went to shoot he felt Liam bite his arm.

"You bit me?!?" He shrieked. "You bit me?" He said again trying to sound more manly. More people turned to look at them but Liam was in hysterics, he found it absolutely hilarious, particularly because Will had missed.

"Yeh I kinda did." He said between fits of laughter.

"I have bite marks," Will said astonished.

"Good." Liam said pleased and somewhat turned on. He walked closer to Will and whispered in his ear, "Check out the bite mark you gave me today." And moved his shirt slightly so that Will could see the hickey that he had been given earlier that day.

Will smiled proudly, "Ok your turn." They seemed to be saying that a lot lately.

Liam bent over to take another shot and Will eyed the slight gap that was created between Liam's pants and his shirt. Will saw that he was just about to release the shot and he quickly checked that nobody was looking, and saw that there were only two girls looking their way so right when Liam was about to shoot he licked Liam's back.

"Fuck!" Liam cried out.

"You wanna?" Will responded.

Liam just looked at him and Will could see that he was already starting to get hard, actually so was Will.

"Looks like someone's into public performance," Will joked.

"Apparently I'm not the only one," Liam whispered in his ear, laughing.

Will just grinned, they were having so much fun, and to think that two days ago they weren't even talking they sure had come a long way.

Cordelia and the others came up to where they were playing, "Nice to see you two are getting it on," She said, "I mean getting along."

Liam and Will both noticed her 'accidental' slip. "Yeh we are," Liam said, leaving her to read into that one.

"So whatchya up to?" Fred asked changing the subject.

"Kicking Liam's ass." Will said proudly.

Liam just shrugged, "For now maybe..."

"You know I'm better."

"Wouldn't go that far."

"Settle down boys." Cordelia said, "All that testosterone..."

Liam gave her a pointed look.

"So I take it Will is winning," Wes asked.

"Not by much," Liam replied.

"You know I'm better Li," Will said, using his old nickname for him which everyone seemed to notice, but nobody picked them up on it.

"Fantastic, who's up for another round of drinks?" Cordelia asked.

Everyone responded in the affirmative, "Great, Liam can come help me." She said dragging him away from the others.

"So Li," Cordelia said emphasising her use of Will's nickname for him, "Someone seems to have a very close new friend."

"Yeh I do," Liam said.

"C'mon whats the deal with you guys?"

"We're close," Liam said not really wanting to spell it out for her.

"Obviously. Have you heard the rumours that he's gay?"

"Heard something about that yesterday." He said remembering his shiner.

"Uhuh. Well I think he's into you." Cordelia said.

"Ok and?" Liam asked.

"Well you have to tell him that you're not gay."

Liam nearly burst out laughing; Cordelia had the completely wrong idea about them, shit what should he say.

"Cordy its slightly more complicated than that..." Liam said trailing off praying to a god he didn't believe in that she would take the hint.

Naturally Cordelia didn't pick up on it, "Liam he will still be your friend. You're better off telling him now than leading him on."

Again Liam was on the verge of laughter, the only thing stopping him was he still had to think of a way to tell her about him and Will. He was just about to open his mouth when he heard a couple of shots followed by some screams. He quickly pulled Cordelia to the ground and hoped that Will was safe.

Soon Liam heard a huge voice bellow, "ALRIGHT EVERYBODY STAY QUIET! THIS IS A HOLD UP! NOBODY MOVE OR I WONT HESITATE TO SHOOT AGAIN! NOBODY CALL THE POLICE, JUST GIVE US ALL THE MONEY AND NOBODY WILL GET HURT!"

There were more screams, and so the robbers started shooting again, "I SAID STAY QUIET!"

Everybody was silent but Liam heard a few moans, one of which he swore was Will's. "Fuck," he said under his breath. "Cordy, I gotta go to Will. Follow me." He didn't want her to follow him but he figured it would be twice as dangerous for him to leave her by himself and besides at least that way they could all hide under the pool table.

Cordelia nodded and Liam saw that she was about 3 shades whiter and looked very frightened. "Its gonna be ok," He said and he got down, grabbed her hand and quickly ran back to where the others were hiding under the pool table, like he had suspected.

He took one look and saw Wes was next to Will who was lying down with an expression of absolute torture on his face.

"One of the bullets hit him," Wes whispered.

Liam felt faint, he looked down and saw that one of Will's leg's was covered in blood. "Fuck," He swore and took off his shirt and wrapped it around Will's leg, trying to stop the bleeding.

E moved up to where Wes was and wrapped his arms around Will, "You're gonna be ok Will." He said.

"It fucking hurts," Will said, "And I never got to beat you." Liam gave a slight smile at Will's attempt at humour.

Liam lifted his head up slightly from where they were sitting and hit the top of the table, "Shit." He said and saw that Will was laughing.

He was somewhat relieved that Will was ok enough to find it funny, but then he remembered reading something about how laughing gets the blood flowing and thought that it might make him bleed more, "Try not to laugh Will, it will just make it worse."

"Is he gonna be ok?" Fred asked crying.

"Yeh Fred, he will be." Liam said trying to assure her. Liam saw the look in Will's eyes and continued, "He'll be fine." He wrapped an arm around Fred and saw the worry written across her face and realised exactly how close Fred and Will were.

Will felt woozy, he couldn't see his leg but he figured it couldn't be that bad if he was still alive. He saw the looks in Liam and Fred's faces and realised how much they both cared about him. He was surprised to see how much Liam cared, considering that two days ago they hadn't even been talking, but looking up at Liam who was now shirtless, he saw that Liam really did care for him, even love him. He knew that they had both said that they loved each other but part of him felt as though they had been saying that they loved the old Liam and Will, the 14 yr old ones, not the 17 yr old ones. He heard voices bringing him out of his daze.

"EVERYBODY COUNT TO 100 BEFORE MOVING! DON'T CALL THE POLICE!" As if to make their point the robbers shot a couple more rounds, this time at the lights and everybody got a shower of glass.

Liam and Will heard them leaving and they saw people immediately rushing towards the phones to call the police and ambulances.

"It's ok Will, the ambulance is coming." He felt Will shuffling and wondered what he wanted, or if he was trying to move out of Liam's embrace.

"When they come, get someone to take Fred to the hospital." Will said, "My keys are in my back pocket, I can't quite reach them."

In any other circumstances they both would have found this hilarious but instead Liam silently reached into Will's pocket and pulled them out. He heard the sirens and looked back down at Will, "I'll go show them where we are."

Doyle looked at him, "It's ok mate," he started getting up, "I'll do it, you stay with him." He didn't wait for Liam to reply and hurried off.

Doyle returned a few minutes later with the paramedics. "Here he is." Doyle said unnecessarily. Liam moved out of the way and watched them put Will onto a stretcher. Liam and the others followed the paramedics out of the bronze.

Liam looked at Fred, "Should you go or I?" He asked referring to who should ride with Will in the ambulance.

"You go," She said.

Liam smiled at her, it was very nice of her to let him considering that her and Will had been best friends the last three years. He handed Wes Will's car keys that he was still holding, "Wes you'll take her?"

Wes nodded, "We'll be there straight away."

Liam got into the ambulance with the paramedics, this was the first time he had ever been in one other than when he and Will had been in Pre-School and one had come to their school and they had all climbed all over it. He heard the engine start and watched as the guy in the back undid the shirt that Liam had wrapped around Will's leg.

"Holy fuck," Will screamed.

The paramedic looked up at him.

"It hurt," Will responded somewhat quieter.

"I imagine it would," the man responded. He opened up the shirt and realised what it was and that Liam was shirtless and handed him a blanket. He turned back to Will, "I'm glad to see that you're not unconscious though, but you've lost a lot of blood. We'll have to give you a transfusion when you get to the hospital."

TBC... Reviews anyone? I love getting reviews, thanks to everyone who has given me one so far. I promise the next chapter will come soon, and I've tried to make them shorter I really have...


	4. Blood Screaming Pt 2

A/N: This chapter took a little longer than the other ones for me to finish, but I've been so busy. R&R please!

**Blood Screaming Pt 2**

On the rest of the drive to the hospital Liam watched silently as the paramedic kept sticking stuff into Will. When they finally got there the ambulance was immediately surrounded by people and Liam got pushed out of the way. He listened to the paramedics barking out information to the doctors on staff in their medical lingo. He followed them as they took Will all the way to the operating room.

"I'm sorry but you'll have to wait out here." A nurse informed him. Liam looked at her nametag and saw her name was Betty, he nearly laughed, Nurse Betty. She saw the look on his face and was puzzled about what he could possibly find so funny, "Is there anyone you can call for him?"

"Yeh, I'll call his parents now," Liam said and wondered off to do it before the nurse could offer.

Liam walked off and got out his cell phone and dialled Will's number. He still knew it off by heart.

"Hello," A female voice said and Liam instantly recognised it as Will's mother.

"Hey, its Liam," He paused not knowing how to say what came next.

"Oh hi," She said, "Will's not home, I thought you two were out together?" She said questioningly.

"Yeh we were," Liam started, "Listen, the place we were at got held up. Will got shot but he's gonna be ok."

"Oh my god! Is he ok?" She asked, even though Liam had already said he was. Liam could have sworn that she was worried, even though their parents tended to leave them alone he knew they still cared about them.

"Yeh, he's fine, we're at the hospital."

"I'll be there soon," She responded.

"Ok, I'll see you soon." Liam said hanging up the phone.

He sat down for a few minutes and then he got up to go to the vending machine, not because he was hungry but more as something to do. He was just about to slip a few quarters in when he saw one of the doctors he had seen with Will before heading his way.

"Hey," he said. "How's Will?"

The doctor must have gathered who he meant and he stopped, "Oh, he's going to be fine." Liam looked at his name tag, the doctors name was Ben. He lost a lot of blood though and there were quite a few people brought in and we seem to have run out, there's not enough to give him a transfusion. Does he have any family that could help?"

"I'll do it." Liam said immediately.

"Are you related?" Ben asked.

"No, but he and I are both AB" Liam said.

"Well we'll have to double check that of course, but if you could come this way I'll set you up with a nurse."

Liam followed him to an empty bed. Surprisingly enough Nurse Betty was taking care of the blood donation. She stuck a needle in Liam's arm but he didn't mind, fortunately he wasn't scared of needles. She took the blood and finished up.

"If you feel faint you might want to either lie down or eat something, other than that you should be fine." She finished smiling.

Liam smiled back at her, he felt fine it was Will he was worried about. He went back out to the waiting room and saw Fred and Wes had arrived.

"Hey guys," he said.

"How is he?" Fred and Wes asked at the same time.

"He's gonna be fine."

Fred burst into tears, "I was so worried."

"I know," Liam said hugging her, they both shared a bond over their love for Will despite that Fred's was platonic and Liam's was well, not.

Wes looked somewhat uncomfortable and Liam saw that Will's mother had arrived so he slipped Fred into Wes' arms.

"Hey," Liam greeted her.

"Liam," She said hugging him.

"He's going to be ok," Liam told her.

"I was so worried," she said.

"He lost a bit of blood, but he will be fine." Liam said, "There's the doctor now." He said pointing back towards Ben.

Will's mother rushed over to him and bombarded him with questions about whether or not her son was getting the very best treatment and so on, knowing that Will was going to be ok Liam now found it somewhat funny.

Fred looked over at him and was somewhat relieved at Liam's smile, she knew that if Will was in danger then there was no way that Liam would be laughing about anything.

Cordelia and Doyle came rushing in through the hospital doors. "Is he alright? Is he alright?" She asked frantically.

"He's fine," Liam said.

Everyone looked relieved.

"Well you know what that means then don't you?" Cordelia asked.

Everyone looked at her blankly.

"Gift time," She declared.

They still looked at her confused.

"Gift shop? Get well soon gifts?" She said as though it should have been obvious.

Fred seemed to catch on but the guys still looked confused. "Getting him presents." Fred explained. Even though that wasn't that much of a better explanation they seemed to understand.

"Sounds like a good idea," Doyle said.

"Yeh, we definitely should." Liam agreed.

"Then it's settled," Wes stated.

Cordelia smiled, pleased that everyone had accepted her idea. "I think its this way." She said and led everyone off down the hall.

Fred was pleased that everyone seemed to like Will. He was one of those people that you either liked or you hated and more often then not it seemed he was hated, but he seemed to be fitting in really well with this group. For that matter so was she. She felt like over the last two days she had gained four friends, one of which she hoped would become more than friends with. On the drive to the hospital Wes hadn't really said much, she gathered he didn't really know what to say, however if it was him in her situation she couldn't guarantee she would really know either. She liked Cordelia, the other girl seemed to be so confident and happy and was one of those people who you enjoyed being around. The fact that she liked Wesley was a give. As for Liam, well where should she start. In some aspects she was kind of jealous that he had taken her spot, but then she knew that really he hadn't, whilst he and Will were close to say the least she knew that Will wouldn't forget about her. He wasn't like that, he was more the kind to try and gather as many people close to him as possible and never let them go. Which brought her to another issue, Liam and Will. She couldn't work out what was between them, she knew that Will at least had feelings for him, he had told her as much that afternoon, but how did Liam feel about him. She really didn't want Will to get his heart broken, particularly not by Liam – someone that she knew Will valued. She had always known that Will was gay, well not always, she remembered back when she used to have a crush on him and how he had told her that it wasn't her and that he was into guys. At first she had thought that he was just saying that, but she had seen the sincerity in his eyes. She wondered if Liam was gay, he didn't seem the type but then really there was no type was there. She had seen how panicked he had been when Will had gotten shot. The way he had quickly ripped off his shirt and tied it around Will's leg and had held him close hadn't been lost on her. She thought about it for a few more minutes, there had been signs all right, but so far everything could just be taken as a platonic friendship, sure a close one, but friendship all the same. She decided she would have to keep watching.

She opened her eyes, not even realising that they had been closed while she was thinking and saw Doyle waving a hand in front of her face, "You in there darlin'" She heard him asking. He had the coolest accent, from what she had gathered he was from Ireland and had come to America a few years back.

"Wha- Oh sorry I was just thinking." She said.

Cordelia smiled at her. "We were asking for any ideas about presents, you and Liam are the only ones who really know him and we haven't gotten a word out of him yet."

She looked over and saw that true indeed, Liam was in his own little dream world.

Liam was trying to work out what to get Will. How was he meant to pick him out a gift from a hospital gift shop? He didn't want to get him something lame but he had no idea what he should get him. He looked around but all he could see were snow globes, teddy bears and chocolate, none of which he really thought Will would like. That didn't stop Cordelia though, she went straight for them and held up a fluffy blue one.

"Do you think he will like it?" She asked.

Liam looked at Fred, "He'll love it." They responded at the same time.

Wes didn't know what to get him, he wanted to make a good impression on the guy that meant so much to Fred. He felt like he needed Will's approval for some reason, he knew that Fred looked at him like an older brother so maybe that was it. What to get him... He thought for a few more moments and then headed straight for the chocolates, everyone liked chocolate.

Doyle had no clue what to get Will, he looked to Cordelia for help. "Cordy, princess?" he asked.

She looked at him and sighed and found a stuffed green frog, he smiled, it worked for him. She gave it to him and kissed him, "You're so cute you know?" She said.

He deepened their kiss, "Mmmhmmm..." He trailed off, still kissing her.

Liam and Fred both looked at eachother, "They do that a lot." He explained.

"Oh," Fred said, "So what are you gonna get him?" She asked.

"I have no idea," Liam replied truthfully, "I want to get him something he'll think is fun." Liam spied the toy section out of the corner of his eye.

"I think I'll get him a snow globe and some chocolate," Fred said, walking over to where the snow globes were to try and find a funny one. She eventually found one that was of a naked Santa, she figured he would find it funny. Meanwhile Liam was still having trouble finding something. He saw something that caught his eye, some action figures, he remembered that was how he and Will had first met, they had been at some sort of kindergarten type thing and they had both gone to take the same one, their teacher had insisted that they share and since then they had been friends. Their mothers had realised that they knew each other and so they had always been together. He got a couple and hoped that Will would remember, otherwise he'd feel like a tool. He got some chocolate to go with it just in case Will didn't get the action figure thing.

He went and paid for it and met the others outside the store.

"What did you get him Liam?" Cordelia asked.

Liam showed her and she raised an eyebrow, "If you had that much trouble you should have just asked..." She said jokingly.

The others were silent, figuring it must have some sort of significance to them, but nobody corrected her.

They walked back to the waiting room and found that Will was still in the operating room. Liam became worried again, it shouldn't take this long. They all took seats.

"Anyone hungry?" Doyle asked.

"Nah," Liam said.

"I kinda am," Fred said quietly and the others agreed. "We'll be back in a tic Liam."

"Ok," he said and slumped down in his chair, all he wanted was to be at home, in bed with Will in his arms sleeping soundly, knowing that he was safe. He wanted to be able to kiss him better, to hold him and make all of his pain go away and he realised that he sounded like a girl but he didn't care, all he cared about at the moment was Will.

He watched the doctor come out and walk over to Will's mother and he got up and walked over to where they were standing.

"He's going to be fine, like I said before he lost a lot of blood but we gave him a transfusion, he's going into recovery at the moment and you will be able to see him tomorrow."

Ben kept talking but Liam tuned out after he heard the word tomorrow. Tomorrow! He couldn't wait until tomorrow! Fuck how could he... He started listening again.

"....You might want to go home and come back tomorrow; he should be up to visitors then." Ben finished.

Will's mother then proceeded to ask a pile of questions, most of which didn't concern Liam so he sat back down, no way he was going home to wait. The others came back out, Cordy was carrying a couple of chocolate bars they had gotten him.

"Any news," She asked Liam when she spotted Ben.

"Yeh, he's out of theatre and into recovery, they say that we can see him tomorrow." Liam said.

Cordelia checked her watch, it was about 2 in the morning. She was surprised that the gift shop had been open so late, but hey who was she to question a good thing. "Well I guess we better get comfy." She said, not even entertaining the thought of going home.

Liam smiled at her, he really appreciated the way that they were all being so nice to Will and then he realised that they weren't doing it for him, they genuinely liked him. He watched as Cordelia sat down on one side of him and Fred on the other. Doyle and Wesley sat next to Cordelia and Fred respectively and Cordelia curled up into Doyle; the two of them were soon asleep.

"You should try and get some sleep Liam," Fred whispered.

"Yeh, you'll be of more comfort to him when your not tired," Wes agreed.

"I'll try," he promised.

He watched as they too fell asleep, Fred leaning on Wes' shoulder. Everyone was coupling up, everyone except him. He had to admit though, Fred and Wes looked really sweet together, so did Cordy and Doyle, but he was used to that. He too soon drifted off to sleep.

-------------------

Will woke up the next day, feeling tired and woozy. He saw a nurse fiddling with either a tube or a drip or something and the events of last night came rushing back to him.

"You're awake," the nurse said. Will looked at her nametag and saw that her name was Betty. Nurse Betty. He smiled at this.

"And smiling," She commented.

"Yeh," he said not really caring, he wanted to see Liam. And Fred. And everyone else. God he felt tired, he fell back asleep.

-------------------

Will woke up for the second time that day, he could sense someone in the room with him. "Liam?" he asked, not entirely sure who was in the room with him.

"No," the person replied, "I'm a nurse."

He looked up and saw that it was Nurse Betty again, "Oh, hey," he said.

"You remember me?" She asked.

"Yeh, you were here a second ago," Will said.

"Well a few hours, but close enough," She said smiling. "You're friends are waiting to see you." She said, "They've been here all night."

Will smiled, he couldn't believe that Liam and Fred had stayed the whole night.

"Yeh, those five have been out there all night, bearing the wrath of those plastic chairs." She continued.

"Five?" Will asked.

"Yeh," She confirmed noticing his surprise, "Looks like you have more friends than you think you do..." She finished.

Will nodded.

"Your mother was here before, she had to go home though but she's coming back today." Betty told him.

Will smiled at this, "So when can I see everyone?"

"As soon as you eat breakfast." She said.

"I'm not hungry," Will said.

"How about this, I'll let you see your friends now if you eat breakfast while you're seeing them, if you promise you will eat." She offered.

"Deal." Will accepted, he really wanted to see everyone.

She left the room and a few moments later everyone came in. They all looked shocked, Cordelia went up and gave him a hug, "I'm so glad your ok." She said.

"Thanks Cordy," Will said.

Fred joined that hug, "Oh Will, I dunno what I would have done if something had have happened to you," she said.

"I'm fine," Will said.

Doyle and Wes just smiled, deciding that the hugging would be a little awkward, Will smiled back. Liam just looked at him, not knowing what to do, he wanted nothing more than to just go up and wrap his arms around him, but he was worried that Will would pull away, embarrassed or something.

Will motioned with his head for Liam to join them and he didn't hesitate to act out on his previous thoughts, well not the ones he was having while he had fallen asleep.

"Group hug," Doyle said to Wes and joined in. Wes soon followed.

After a few minutes they all broke apart and Fred and Cordelia took the two chairs next to his bed, Doyle and Wesley leaned against the wall and Liam sat on the edge of the bed.

"So how long you gonna be in here for?" Doyle asked.

"Few days I suppose," Will answered, "Not entirely sure."

"Does it hurt?" Cordelia asked.

"You better believe it," Will said.

Liam smiled remembering Will during the ride here in the ambulance. He really wanted to make Will feel better, but he couldn't exactly do that while the others were here, he pictured their faces if he kissed Will, he could just imagine what they would be like if he did everything to Will that he wanted to. Ok stop Liam, he mentally told himself, that was just leading to a world of bad, Liam was getting quite turned on; apparently Will wasn't the only exhibitionist.

"We brought presents," Cordelia declared remembering their earlier trip to the gift store.

Will's face lit up and Liam grinned, he was so cute.

She handed him the teddy bear she had gotten him. "Thanks Cordy," He said and gave her a hug.

Doyle gave him the stuffed frog, "Cool, thanks Doyle." Will said, genuinely pleased.

Fred went next and gave him the snow globe with the naked Santa. Will grinned, obviously delighted, "Thanks Fred." He said.

Wes handed him the chocolate, "Thanks Wes, I love chocolate." Wes beamed, happy that Will had liked his gift.

Liam went last oddly enough because he was sitting the closest. He gave Will the present and looked for his reaction, the second Will looked at it he knew that Will remembered, "Thanks Liam." He said and pulled him into a hug. "I rememeber." He whispered.

"Oh and I got you some chocolate too..." Liam said.

"Wow, I should get shot more often." Will said and Liam looked at him horrified before realising that he was kidding.

The nurse came in, "Ahhh... I see someone's meeting up with the person that saved his life." She said to Will, "You lost a lot of blood and you would have lost a hell of a lot more if someone hadn't stopped the blood flow." She said pointing to Liam who was still wearing the blanket around him. Liam had completely forgotten about the blanket, and he realised that he had worn it down to the gift shop too, oh well.

The nurse continued, "And not only that but who's blood do you think you have in you now..." She said trailing off. "Anyway I hate to break up you're little party but its getting a little noisy now so I'm afraid your visitors will have to leave."

"Just a second?" Liam asked Nurse Betty and she nodded her permission. The others left though, giving them a moment alone.

"Just you and me," Liam said.

"You saved me," Will said gratefully.

Liam smiled, "I did barely anything, all I did was give you my shirt, which was actually yours to begin with and a bit of blood."

"Well I'm glad its yours." Will replied. "It's kinda cool, I have your blood; a part of you is in me..."

Liam kissed him, "Anything for you."

"By the way," Liam started, "nobody has said anything about us yet, however I think they may suspect something."

Will nodded, not really caring if his friends found out, he got the feeling that they would be ok with it. "Thanks for the toys." He said.

"No problem, I was worried that you wouldn't remember and you would think that I was a tool."

"Of course I remember." Will said and kissed him again.

"Anything I can do to make you more comfortable?" Liam asked.

Will leaned in conspiringly, "well now that you mention it, my blankets need adjusting in a very sensitive area..."

"Right here?" Liam asked, not picking up on what Will was doing.

"Yeh, right there." Will said.

Liam finally understood what was happening, "Will, we're in a hospital, any second now that nurse is gonna come back in and I don't think she would appreciate me assaulting her patients."

"I'm so horny" Will whined.

Liam was very surprised at Will's honesty, "I wish I could help..."

"Maybe later?" Will asked.

"Definitely later." Liam promised.

"You know I feel closer to you somehow now that we share the same blood."

"Really?" Liam asked.

"Yeh, weird huh? Well if you ever need any blood you know where to find me..." Will said.

Liam smiled and kissed him again, Will deepened the kiss.

"Oh my," Fred said, Liam and Will instantly pulled apart. "I'm so sorry, the nurse just told me to come in here because she says Will needs to get some sleep."

"It's ok," Liam said, not minding that Fred had seen, he looked at Will and saw that Will didn't mind either. "I better go Will."

"Yeh ok," Will consented.

"Anything you want me to bring you?" Liam asked.

"Some clothes maybe, something to do or someone..." Will started and then remembered that Fred was there, "...and some smokes if you think you can sneak some in here."

"Done, done and done." Liam said, not caring that Will smoked, hell he smoked occasionally too, besides living in Sunnydale so close to LA you may as well. "I'll be back later, wearing a shirt." Liam said.

"Must you?" Will asked.

Liam simply kissed the top of his head before leaving "See you soon."

Fred just smiled at Will, "Well I guess now you know that he does like you."

"Yeh," Will said, "but don't tell the others just yet cos I'm not sure if he wants them to know, they don't know that he swings the other way..."

"I wont," Fred promised, "I'm going to go back to your place with him to get your stuff, see you later." She said.

Will watched as they left, his life was finally starting to work out, well apart from the whole being shot thing, he was part of a circle of such nice friends, and he had someone who cared about him. Yep life was definitely good.

A/N: Please leave me reviews, I need to know how I'm doing... And make sure you send me any ideas... I love reviews...


	5. Mighty Morphine Power Rangers

A/N: Ok here's the next chappy, enjoy. And yes I do know that its actually the Mighty Morphin Power Rangers, but I figure somewhere along the production line there must have been some morphine...

**Mighty Morphine Power Rangers**

Liam walked around Will's room, ok stuff for Will to do, he should know this... He didn't have a clue what Will liked doing. He looked to Fred for help, "Ok I'll find his clothes and you find stuff for him to do."

"Ok," Fred agreed and picked up his discman, damn, Liam should have guessed that one, it was a given. "So are you two?" she asked.

Liam looked at her confused, "Oh you mean about before at the hospital?"

"Yeh," Fred said.

"Umm... yeh we kinda are..." Liam said nervously, she was the first person to know, this was so awkward.

"That's so cool," Fred said, surprising Liam, "he's never had anyone that he really cares about ya know?"

"Really?" Liam asked shocked, "I thought he would have heaps, I mean have you seen him?" Liam burst out and then stopped suddenly realising what he had just said.

"Yeh he hasn't, mostly cos of the whole gay thing, not many people are at our school." Fred said.

"True, speaking of which, I haven't told Cordelia, Doyle or Wes yet."

"I wont say a word," Fred said, "but you do realise that they are starting to kinda suspect something's up..."

"It's that obvious?" Liam asked genuinely surprised.

Fred wondered if he really didn't think it was obvious, "Well yeh, just a bit..."

"Oh," Liam said sincerely surprised. "I will tell them though, just not yet."

"Ok," Fred said. "Do you know where he hides his smokes?"

"Didn't even know he smoked till just before..." Liam replied, then he thought of something and walked over to Will's closet and on the top shelf he snaked his hand through the clothes and pulled out a packet. "Then again..."

Fred was surprised at how well Liam knew Will. "I wish I had someone like that," She said and then realised what she had just confessed.

"Takes time," Liam said, "but I think you would be surprised at Wes."

"What do you mean?"

"Well for example, he knows that you only like red sugar babies, stuff like that."

"How does he know, and how do you know?" Fred asked.

"I know cos he told me, and he knows because he has what I believe is bordering an obsession with you."

"Really?" Fred asked excited.

"Yeh," Liam said, "He really does like you, he's just shy."

"I know," Fred said, "its one of the things I like about him." She couldn't believe that she was telling Liam all of this stuff, but he seemed like one of those people you could talk to, like really talk to.

Liam held up a pile of clothes and Fred nodded her approval. Liam grabbed an overnight bag out of Will's closet. It felt kind of weird being in his room without him.

Fred blushed slightly, "Aren't you forgetting underwear?"

Liam coughed, "He uh, he doesn't wear any..."

"How do you know?"

Liam coughed again, wondering if she seriously didn't know, then seeing the look on her face he decided she was serious, "I, uh, umm," Liam was racking his brain trying to think of an eloquent way to put it, "I've seen?" He tried.

"Seen wha- ohhhh," Fred went bright red with recognition, "Ok then, I'm gonna find some CD's to go with the discman."

"Ok." Liam said. "I think that may have been too much information...Sorry about that."

"No its ok, I'm glad you're both happy."

Liam smiled, Fred had taken it all so well she had really surprised him. He knew the others would be ok with it too, he just wanted to wait a little bit and he knew that Will did too.

"So what else do we need?" He asked.

"Umm... clothes – check. Cigarettes – check something for him to do – well we have the discman, what else do you think he would like?" She asked.

Liam had no idea, he knew that he should know but he didn't. 'Lets see,' he thought, 'what did Will like doing when I was here, ok maybe not that...' He paused, "I know, a loofah, he likes those!" Liam burst out and then realised how stupid that sounded, and how sus... "Books? Magazines?" He paused again, "His laptop!"

"Great idea," Fred said obviously pleased.

Liam packed it all up in the case, "I think we're good to go."

"Yeh," Fred agreed.

"I was thinking," Liam started, "We took his car here cos I left mine here yesterday, so we should probably take mine back."

"Makes sense," Fred said. "Can we pick up Wes on the way back?" She asked. The others had all gone home to get a bit of sleep.

Liam knew that there was no way that Wes could have possibly gotten much sleep in the little time that they had been gone, but he couldn't say no and he knew Wes wouldn't mind, "Sure," He said, "we'll stop off at Wes' place, but he might drive his car, so that way he has a bit more say in what time to leave."

Fred nodded understanding what he meant.

They both paused before leaving, "Well if there's anything we've forgotten we can always come back and get it."

"Yeh," Fred agreed.

"Ok let's go," Liam said and Fred followed him out.

They walked down the stairs and Liam spotted a cell phone that he knew belonged to Will and picked it up and took it along with them.

------------------

They reached Wes' place before long and both Liam and Fred got out to knock on the door. A very sleepy looking Wes came out to greet them.

"Hey guys," Wes said opening the door, "Whatcya's doing?" He asked.

"Well we were about to go up to the hospital again and I- I mean we were wondering if you wanted to come with us." Fred said.

Wes noticed her slip and smiled, "Sure, I'm gonna have a quick shower, do you want to come in for a bit?"

"Ok," Fred agreed.

"Actually guys, I might go up there, knowing Will he's probably bored, but you guys take your time."

"You sure?" Wes asked.

"It's ok," Liam said happily, "Actually now that I think of it do you mind if I have a quick shower and then head up?" He asked.

"No go for it, you want one Fred?" Wes asked, knowing that she hadn't been home. "I didn't mean to imply that you needed one or anything," Wes continued realising how it sounded.

Liam smiled at the awkwardness.

"I do, but I don't have any clothes with me," Fred said.

"How about this," Liam intervened, "Wes and I will have one here then Wes can take you back to your place for a little bit and you can have one there?" He suggested.

"Sounds good," Fred said, "Is it ok with you?" She asked.

"Sure," Wes said more than happy to oblige.

"So Wes you want to go first or shall I?" Liam asked hoping that he could go first so that he could get back to Will.

"You go first," Wes said, "it makes sense since you want to get back there first."

"Ok," Liam agreed and took off for the shower.

"Hey Liam, help yourself to some clothes," Wes said, noticing that he was still shirtless.

"Thanks Wes." Liam replied and headed into Wes' room before the bathroom.

Wes led Fred up to his room, noticing for the first time all the books that he had lying around on his floor. "Sorry about all the books." Wes said.

"It's ok, I'm the same," Fred replied, "As you'll see when we get to my place."

Wes smiled, she was so perfect, ok its now or never Wes, he told himself. "Fred, I realise that this isn't great timing with Will and all, but there's something I need to tell you." He paused.

Fred's heart fluttered, she hoped that what she thought was coming next was well coming next.

"I've had these feelings for you, for a long time and over the last few days I've gotten to know you and I really like you." Realising that it was a little vague he quickly added, "as more than a friend."

Fred blushed and smiled, "I like you too, as more than a friend."

"Really?" Wes asked surprised even though the others had already told him that she liked him.

"Yeh," Fred said.

"Well I was wondering," Wes continued, "Will you go out with me?"

"Yes," Fred replied and leaned forward and kissed him. She knew that it was a little early but she hoped he wouldn't mind. He didn't, he kissed her back and wrapped his arms around her.

Liam walked into the room, "Hey, I'm done." He said and then saw them kissing, he wished he had of looked first and he saw them breaking apart. "Sorry..." He said.

"It's ok," Wes and Fred both replied, Fred blushing.

"Anway, I'm gonna head up to the hospital now," Liam said towel drying his hair. "I'll see you guys up there, take your time." He finished hoping that they would take their time.

"Ok, we'll see you there," Wes replied. "We shouldn't be long."

"Hey Fred, have you eaten yet?" Liam asked, trying to buy him and Will some time.

Fred shook her head.

"How about we grab something to eat on the way there?" Wes asked.

"Ok," Fred replied grinning at Liam, knowing exactly what he was doing. "Tell Will that we said hi."

"Yeh," Wes said.

"Will do. See you both later," Liam said taking off for the hospital.

"He seemed eager to get there," Wes said.

"Yeh he did," Fred replied.

"I'll be back in a sec," Wes said and went to take a shower.

------------------

Liam arrived at the hospital less than 10 minutes later. He walked into the open room and saw Will lying there. He sat down next to him, watching him sleep. Will opened his eyes and saw Liam sitting next to him. "Hey," he said, "Are you alone?"

"For now." Liam replied getting up and shutting the door and closing the blinds.

"So what did ya bring me?" Will asked.

Liam passed him the bag full of stuff. "Oh good, you brought my laptop."

"Yeh. Fred wanted to know how I knew you didn't wear any underwear." Liam said.

Will laughed, "What did you tell her?"

"That I saw," Liam said.

Will laughed more. "I wish I was there."

"Ill bet." Liam said, "oh and guess who I saw kissing?"

"Who?" Will asked, "couldn't be me cos my boyfriend wont kiss me..." Will said and Liam kissed him.

"Better?" Liam asked.

"Much." Will replied, "So let me guess? Fred and Wes?"

"It's no fun when you guess straight away." Liam said grumbling.

"Oh guess what?" Will said brightening up, lighting a cigarette. "My mother is trying to convince the doctors to let me go home early."

"You got shot Will!" Liam said, "You should be here for days."

"I'm bored," Will said, "I can't sit still, besides the shot wasn't that bad, it was through and through, only reason they needed to operate was to see that nothing got disturbed, and my mom decided to get a visiting nurse or something."

Liam was pleased Will would be going home, and even happier that he was ok and the shot hadn't been that bad.

"Doc's say that I'll have to hobble around on crutches though for a bit."

"Better than nothing, you were really lucky Will." Liam said kissing him.

"Will I be getting lucky though?" Will asked.

"Maybe when you get out of hospital." Liam said.

"This is some sort of punishment isn't it." Will replied.

Liam was about to reply when something caught his eye, the three Power Rangers that he had given Will had been arranged in a rather interesting fashion, it looked like they were having a mass orgy. "Will whats with the Power Rangers?"

"Speaking of which I now know exactly how gay you are..." Will started.

"You had doubts?" Liam asked raising his eyebrow.

"You got me all male ones."

"No I didn't, look at the red one." Liam replied.

"That's a guy."

"No its not."

"Yes it is."

"No its not."

"Yes it is."

"No its not."

"Yes it is."

"No its not."

"Yes it is."

"Red is a girls colour," Liam explained.

"Apparently not, I swear mate, the red one is a guy."

"It so isn't." Liam said, "I'll bet you anything its not."

"Sexual favours?" Will asked.

"Anything." Liam confirmed.

"Ok, well when we see that your wrong be prepared." Will said.

"Always am," Liam replied.

"Smartass."

"You love it."

"That I do," Will replied and kissed him.

They heard a knock at the door and they quickly separated and Liam opened the door and Cordelia and Doyle breezed in.

"Why was the door locked?" Cordelia asked.

Liam pointed to the cigarette which Will was still smoking.

"Oh," She said.

"Oi Doyle," Will started.

"Yeh," Doyle said.

"Was the red power ranger male or female?"

"Male." Doyle replied instantly, "Why?"

"Well Liam here seems to think its female."

"Someone's bored," Cordelia said and started arranging the stuff in Will's room.

"I have a lot of time here," Will replied.

"I can imagine," She said.

"Anyways its male, therefore you owe me Liam."

"You guys bet over Power Rangers?" Cordelia asked.

"Yeh," Liam replied sheepishly.

"What did you bet?" Doyle asked curious.

"Cigarettes." Will said at the exact same time that Liam said "Money."

Cordelia looked at Liam first then Will and raised her eyebrows, "I don't want to know if its some gross guy thing, like who gets the next hot girl."

Liam was thankful that she hadn't thought it would be something sus, he wanted them to know, but not like this.

"So anyway, who thinks I can get internet access from in here."

"Won't that interfere with the hospital equipment?" Wes asked as he and Fred walked through the now open door.

"Good point." Liam said.

Will shrugged, "shouldn't cos you think they have computers out there," he said pointing to the reception.

"Another good point," Wes said, "I guess it will be fine then."

Liam plugged in the laptop for Will so he wouldn't have to get up.

"I'm not a bloody invalid," Will protested.

"Humour me." Liam said.

Wills mother came in and rolled her eyes at Will smoking. "You should at least close the door Will, I can smell the smoke from down the hall."

"Sorry mom," Will said. The others were surprised that Will's mother didn't care about him smoking.

"Anyway, I talked to the doctor, you can go home tomorrow." She said. "Your father will be back tomorrow too."

"Ok," Will said. "Are you still going away for that business thing this weekend?"

"I don't know yet, it depends if you're better, the weekend is only the day after tomorrow remember."

"True," Will replied.

"Liam are you still able to stay with him?" She asked.

"Yeh of course." He replied, "I'll probably end up staying tomorrow night too if that's ok." Liam finished looking to Will for approval, Will gave him an 'of course it's ok – you don't have to ask' look.

"Of course its ok honey." Will's mother replied, "Anyway you should be still able to go to that school trip Will."

"I never told you about the school trip," Will said raising an eyebrow.

"The school sent a letter sweetie," She said and patted his leg.

"Fuck," Will yelled, "That's the leg I got fucking shot in."

Wills mother was unperturbed by his language choices, "Sorry."

Liam looked over at him concerned, that would of hurt, "You ok Will?" he asked.

"It fucking hurt." Will moaned.

Liam wanted to make him feel better, he would have done anything to ease his pain. He crawled up closer to Will sitting on his bed next to him. Will tried to smile, his leg hurt so much but he felt better having Liam close.

"So you're still going to Hawaii?" Will asked hopefully.

"Don't sound so happy about it Will," his mother said, "But yes we probably will, there will be a nurse stopping by to make sure you're ok and you'll have Liam there too in case anything happens."

"Good," Will said.

"Anyway I'll see you later, bye Liam, bye Fred. I'm afraid I don't know any of your names, I'm Will's mother, call me Chloe." She said.

The others all took turns and introduced themselves.

"Well nice meeting you all, I better go, see you all later." She said and left.

"That fucking hurt." Will said.

"Want me to see if I can get them to give you something for it?" Liam asked.

"No its ok, it just hurts so much. It hurts all the time but then you get used to it until something sets it off."

"Your mom seemed cool though," Doyle said.

"Yeh she lets you swear, smoke and god knows what else." Cordelia said, "And she has a great fashion sense."

Will just rolled his eyes at the last comment, "Yeh she's usually ok." He paused as though thinking, "I need a cigarette," he said.

"Another?" Fred asked.

"Helps distract me from the pain." Will explained.

"Oh," Fred said opening a window. She saw the look on his face, "You know it doesn't bother me I just wanted to make sure that the room doesn't become a fire hazard."

Will smiled.

"So whose coming to my place when my parents are out?" he asked. "Other than Liam obviously..."

"I am," Fred said.

"That means I am too," Wes said smiling at her.

"Are you two finally together?" Cordelia asked.

"Yeh," Fred said grabbing his hand.

"So you and Doyle in?" Will asked.

"Yeh," Doyle said answering for both of them.

"So what should we do?" Liam asked, "You'll still be injured Will."

"How about a video night?" Cordelia suggested her face lighting up.

"Sounds good princess, lots of war movies..." Doyle said hopeful.

She rolled her eyes, "So how bout it Will?"

"Works for me, I'll still be injured," he said mocking Liam who just smiled at him.

"Ok, I'll pick the movies." Cordelia declared, "Fred can help."

Fred just smiled.

"How about a horror night?" Liam suggested.

"That could work," Wes spoke up.

"Ok," Cordelia consented.

"Slashers?" Will asked.

"I know!" Cordelia said, "We can watch scary movies until we've all screamed once."

Fred looked at her, "That wont take long."

"Liam doesn't get scared," She said. "Well not in movies anyway."

"So how was school today?" Will asked jokingly.

He heard a trail of cursing.

"I take it everyone forgot?" Will asked.

"Oh well, we had more important things to think about." Liam said. "Anyway, I'm going to go get something to eat." He said wanting to let Fred and Will catch up a bit, and besides, he wanted to talk to the others. "Who's coming?"

The others except Fred volunteered, she had caught onto what he was doing, she was generally fairly perceptive. Will smiled at him gratefully, he loved the way that Liam understood him.

------------------

Liam pulled himself away from Will and started heading downstairs to the cafeteria.

"Is that the first time you've left him?" Cordelia asked.

"No," Liam replied, "I went to his place today and got him some clothes and stuff and then to Wes' and had a shower..."

"You're like obsessed with him," Cordelia said.

Liam didn't know what to say, so he stayed silent.

"You two are close aren't you?" Doyle said.

"Yeh we always were.." Liam replied.

"But not like this?" Wes said.

"No, it was a bit different." Liam said sensing that they were catching on.

"How close are you?" Cordelia asked.

"Very." Liam replied.

"Uhuh," Doyle started trying to get it out of him, "So I take it you know he's gay?"

"Yes," Liam said.

"And you don't have a problem with that do you?" Cordelia asked.

"Do you?"

"You know none of us do."

Liam saw in their eyes that they didn't.

"Just so we're clear, what kind of relationship do you two have?" Cordelia asked, willing to be the one to do it. "I mean you two seem very 'close' as you say, and so far everything you have done can be seen as platonic, but I think theres something there..."

"I like him," Liam replied.

"Like like?" Doyle asked.

"Love." Liam confirmed.

"I'm so happy for you." Cordelia said hugging him.

Liam was surprised, he knew they would be ok with it but he had never thought that they would be this ok with it, "Are you guys ok with it?"

"Yeh." Wes replied, "He's a great guy."

"Your just saying that cos Fred likes him."

"She's a good judge of character." Wes said defensively.

"Back to me and Will," Liam said wanting to get it all out in the open. He took a deep breath, "we're in a non-platonic relationship, as in lovers, as in he's my boyfriend. God that sounded gay, but I guess I am aren't I?" He finished, "I really do love him and it means a lot to me what you guys think about that."

"Liam," Cordelia said seriously, "to us it's no different than if you were seeing a girl. Not that I'm saying that Will's a girl, he's very manly and muscly and... ok you get my point," She continued, "Anyway we all want you to be happy, and we all have seen how happy he makes you, we want you to feel free to be with him."

Doyle and Wes nodded, she had put it well.

"Thanks guys," Liam said, "But just so you guys know, we're not going to tell anyone else yet..."

"Your secret is safe," Cordelia said. "Now lets go get some lunch."

Liam couldn't believe how easy that had been, they had all been so good about it. They walked into the cafeteria and all ordered sandwiches, getting two extra chicken ones for Will and Fred.

------------------

They got back to Will's room Liam smiled at him and resumed his place by Will's side.

"Fantastic, some half decent food." Will said excited. "I am so sick of jelly."

"You haven't even been here a whole day," Liam pointed out.

"Don't care," Will said.

Liam smiled and took a bite out of his sandwich. He watched the others all eating.

"I have an idea," Cordelia said, "It can e a pajama party."

They all looked at her blankly.

"At Will's, it can be a pajama party, we can all go wearing our pajamas, or get changed there and we can have a group sleep over."

"Sounds like fun," Will said.

"Yeh," Liam said, slightly disappointed that he and Will wouldn't get to fool around.

The others all agreed that it would be fun.

"We forgot drinks!" Doyle declared, "we'll be back."

"I'll be back in a tic," Liam said to Will, "what do you want Fred?" he asked already knowing that Will liked sarsaparilla, he personally found it disgusting but each to their own.

"I'll just have a coke," Fred said.

"See you later guys," He said patting Will's shoulder. Will looked at him and raised an eyebrow, patting his shoulder, that's what you would do to a cat...

Cordy, Wes, Doyle and Liam all left again.

When they got outside Cordelia pulled Liam to the side, "you don't have to hold back." She said plainly.

"What do you mean?" Liam asked.

"You patted his shoulder." She said, "You patted his shoulder, you're seeing him, hell you're probably sleeping with him and you patted his shoulder."

"And?" Liam asked meekly.

"Liam I think we both know that if all of us were gone you would have at least kissed him," She said.

"It wont bother you?" Liam said.

"I'm actually offended that you even thought that," Cordelia said outraged.

"I'm sorry, its just weird," Liam said.

"I know and its gonna keep being weird until you break that ice." She said.

"True," Liam replied, "I'll try." He promised. "But are Doyle and Wes honestly ok with it?"

"Yes," Cordelia said persistently.

He smiled at her and they joined the others again. They walked over to the vending machines and got out the drinks that everyone wanted and went back into Will's room.

He passed Fred and Will their sodas and sat down in his spot.

"Whats the time?" Will asked.

"10:00" Wes replied looking at his watch.

"Already?" Will asked. "Visiting hours finish at 10:30," he grumbled.

"Yeh," Liam replied, "Do you rekon they'll let me stay here tonite?"

Will stared at him, "I'm not dying." He said, and I'm not an invalid.

Liam just smiled at him, "Never said you were."

"Better not." Will said.

"I don't think they'll let you Liam." Cordelia said.

Liam looked upset.

"You'll see him tomorrow," Cordelia promised. Will raised an eyebrow at this figuring that Liam must have said something.

There was a knock at the door and the nurse came in.

"Hey guys, visiting hours are just about up, I'm afraid you'll have to clear out of here." She said and left.

"Well I guess I'll see you tomorrow," Liam said.

"See you Will," Cordelia said.

The guys said goodbye too.

"Bye Will," Fred said.

Liam got up to leave and Cordelia glared at him, he smiled at her. Its now or never he figured and he kissed Will goodbye in front of all of them. Not just a peck but a passionate, tongue in mouth kiss.

Will looked surprised. He looked around and saw that none of the others seemed at all bothered by it, in fact they reacted the exact same way as they would have if it had have been Cordelia and Doyle kissing.

"Well I guess you told them," Will said smiling.

"Yeh, I figured ti was better than patting your shoulder for the rest of our lives."

Will smiled at Liam's reference to their future together.

"Well I guess I'll be seeing you tomorrow, remember that you're staying at my place tomorrow night."

Liam kissed him again and went to leave.

"Oh and bring me some smokes," Will yelled out after him.

"And some more Power Rangers."

"And some gum."

A/N: I'm really getting into this story now that I know where its going. Keep up the reviews and by the way garnet, I just got your review just as I was finishing this chapter, how cool is that?


	6. Going Home

A/N: Sorry its so long guys but I didn't know where to really put a chapter break in so oh well. I hope you enjoy and the bathroom scene is dedicated to mana0819 :)... R&R please.

**Going Home**

"Morning," Liam greeted Will.

"What took you so long?" Will whined.

"Tell me where to find Power Rangers early in the morning?" Liam asked, kissing the top of Will's head.

"You got my Power Rangers?" Will asked excitedly.

"Yeh, and your smokes and your gum." Liam said.

Will looked so excited as he pulled out a piece of gum and a cigarette and started chewing the gum whilst he smoked.

"Interesting," Liam commented.

"I'm really bored," Will said defensively.

"You get to go home today," Liam said.

"And I get to take you with me?" Will asked.

"Sure do," Liam said.

"So how did everyone take it last night?" Will asked.

"Surprisingly well."

"Surprisingly?" Will questioned.

"Well they acted as though it was a non-issue."

"I guess it kind of is." Will said, "We're two people who love each other and that's about it... Not all that complicated."

"True," Liam agreed.

"So how long till the others get here?"

"About an hour." Liam looked at his watch, "or maybe half of one..."

"Have you talked to my mom?" Will asked, "do you know what time I'm going home?"

"Nah, but I think she'll come in a bit later, she has to pick your dad up from the airport."

"How do you know all that if you haven't talked to her?" Will asked, perplexed.

"My mom." Liam said lighting up a cigarette.

Will smiled at him smoking, this was the first time he had seen him smoke, he gathered that Liam smoked occasionally but not regularly.

"So the way the tally shows, not only did I beat you in pool, but the red power ranger is male, therefore you owe me."

"We never finished the pool game."

"Hardly my fault." Will pointed out.

"Fine, you can drive my car, when you're able to and I owe you a sexual favour of your choice."

"When can I collect?" Will asked.

"Once you're out of hospital and your parents aren't home or when they wont notice."

"My parents don't notice a hell of a lot..."

"True, ok then tonight."

"Promise?"

"Promise." Liam affirmed and sealed the deal with a kiss.

"I feel like a couple of teenagers making out and making times to go fool around."

"Well we are teenagers..." Liam pointed out.

"Good point," Will agreed.

"So you looking forward to this movie night thing?" Will asked.

"It will be fun." Liam said, "Lots of cuddling..."

Will grinned, "Its funny how well our friends all fit together."

"Yeh, I think it's a permanent thing too." Liam said, "does that bother you?"

"Not at all," Will said shocked, "I think it makes it easier, particularly cos they're all ok with us..."

"I agree," Liam said.

"So it's a pyjama thing hey?" Will said, "Do they know I don't wear pyjamas?"

"I doubt it, you can borrow some of mine." Liam said. "As much as I may like it I don't know how they would feel about your choice of pyjamas..."

Will grinned and started playing with his Power Rangers, trying to get the new ones to join in the orgy.

He made them start humping each other and smiled. He took a drag of Liam's cigarette.

"Yeh go for it," Liam said giving him permission even though Will had already taken it out of his hands.

"Don't mind if I do," Will said, "I'll give you a few Will germs."

"The best kind..." Liam said taking it back.

Will's mother came in, "Hey Will, Hey Liam," She greeted them, kissing them both on the cheek.

"Hey mom."

"Hey Auntie Chloe." Liam said.

"Anyway, your fathers plane doesn't get in till 12 and I said I would go pick him up, he has some whole issue about being picked up by family and not some random stranger. Maybe Liam can take you home?" She said looking towards Liam.

"Sure, I'd be more than happy to."

'I'll bet,' Will thought.

"Then its settled, I'll go get you released and you two can go home." She said heading towards the door, "We'll be there at about 2 in the afternoon, ok Will?"

"Yeh that's fine mom." Will said.

When she left Will looked at Liam with a sly look in his eyes, "looks like we have a little time to ourselves afterall..."

"Looks like," Liam said, "You sure you're up to it?"

"Up to what?" the doctor asked coming into the room, "You need to avoid any strenuous activity Will, it's a wonder you're being allowed to go so early..."

"What about activity that doesn't involve my leg?" Will asked.

"I'd still be very careful, as long as your not going to be playing any rough sports you should be fine."

"Ok, no football for me then." Will said.

"Definitely not," Ben replied. "You'll have to use crutches too."

"Lovely," Will replied.

"Can I smell smoke?" Ben asked.

"Nah, I think there must have been a fire a few blocks away..." Liam commented.

"Great, we'll probably be getting some burns patients in then," Ben grumbled leaving.

Liam couldn't believe that the doctor had bought it and apparently neither did Will who was laughing.

"Hey Liam," Will asked, "Can you help me change into some normal clothes?" He asked sitting up, "As much as I love this little get-up, you know its kinda not really me..."

"Sure," Liam agreed and went over to where he was.

"Just watch the leg, still hurts."

"Will do." Liam said. "Arms up." He demanded.

"God I feel like some little kid," Will laughed but lifted his arms up as requested.

Liam lifted the gown thingy over Will's head, leaving Will stark naked. "You don't wear anything under it?!?" He asked somewhat alarmed and turned on at the same time.

Will raised an eyebrow at him, "Why would I?"

Liam decided to let it go and adjusted his pants slightly, "Keep those arms up." He said, bringing a new shirt over Will's head.

"Now comes the fun part," Will said still grumbling that he had to get someone to help change him, he actually could have done the shirt himself but he decided it was more fun to let Liam.

"Ok maybe if you stick both your legs out straight, we can just slip them on..." Liam suggested.

"Ok, worth a shot." Will said and followed Liam's instructions. Liam dragged the pants up past where Will had been shot, "Well that's the hardest part over, now wrap your arms around me and use me to lift yourself up so I can get these past." Liam said because Will was still sitting.

Will was about to point out that he could just stand up but seeing the concentration etched into Liam's face he decided to do it Liam's way. "Ok," He said and snaked his arms around Liam's neck and kissed him, "Is this what you wanted?"

"You know what I meant..." Liam said.

"Fine fine...." Will said and used Liam to lift himself up and let Liam bring up his pants and do up his fly, thoroughly enjoying the last part.

Liam got out his cell phone, "I better call the others and tell them not to bother coming if you're going to leave straight away."

"Ok," Will agreed, "I'll call Fred."

"Déjà vu," Liam commented remembering the time that they had called their friends after their first night together.

"Too true," Will agreed. "So you sure you wouldn't like to you know, in here, I mean then you could say you've done it in a hospital."

"That does sound tempting," Liam agreed, "You sure you're up to it?"

"Yes." Will said torn between being annoyed that Liam was treating him like an invalid...again and the excitement that Liam was actually considering fooling around.

"Where does that door lead?" Liam asked.

"Bathroom." Will replied, "But if you lock that door" he said pointing to the door that the doctor had left open, "and shut those blinds again we'll be fine."

"You reckon?"

"Just do it." Will demanded, upon receiving a look from Liam he continued, "I haven't gotten any in so long."

Liam looked at him strangely again, "like one night..."

"Again I say soooo long." Will said.

Liam got up and locked the door and shut the blinds as requested. "So you wanna collect? I can wait until we get home, I think I'd feel somewhat perverted getting a hospital patient to do bad things to me..."

"Well we never said who was going to get the sexual favour," Will said smiling, "therefore I could quite easily say you d, couldn't I?"

"I guess so," Liam said. "You sure you're up to it?" He asked for about the fiftieth time.

"Yes I'm fucking sure, I'm not some little girl about to lose her virginity, now get over here."

"Someone's cranky." Liam said, but he complied. "If we're gonna do this it's you first though."

Will sat up in his bed and leaned up and kissed him, "Whatever you want..." he finished, grinning that he had gotten his way.

Liam kissed him back and slipped his tongue into Will's mouth, wrapping his arms around hi and letting them slip down to Will's waist and then a little lower, he could feel Will getting stiffer. Will moaned into the kiss, causing Liam to harden too. Liam kissed his neck, very happy that Will had changed into normal clothes and undid his fly.

"Looks like someone wants me..." Liam trailed off.

"No shit Sherlock," Will said.

Liam licked Will in a very interesting place and then took him entirely in his mouth and started swirling his tongue around him. He took his mouth off Will for a second.

"Don't. Stop." Will panted, "So. Close."

"Wasn't gonna," Liam said but by this time he had resumed his previous position so it came out more "Vasnna ghna." The sensation of Liam's mouth moving around him was all it took for his to cum he bit his lip to keep from crying out, Liam swallowed all of it. "Wouldn't wanna leave any traces." He said when Will was finished.

"Uhuh..." Will said and kissed him again, pushing Liam back onto his bed. He kissed him again and busied himself with undoing Liam's zipper. He felt success underneath his grasp, well actually he felt Liam under his grasp but same diff.

He lowered his mouth onto Liam's hardness and heard Liam gasp, his hips bucking slightly against him.

"You want me to stop?" Will teased.

"NO!" Liam said, "don't stop."

Will smiled and went back to where he was. He could taste the precum.

"Will," Liam gasped.

Will grinned and sped up his pace. Liam groaned and came, letting Will swallow.

After they were done Will looked up at Liam, "I made you pant."

"Yeh you did," he said unashamedly.

"Well that was fun," Will said, "Wanna do it again?"

"I'm spent," Liam said tracing his finger down Will's chest, "and I can tell you are too."

Will frowned, "fine..." He said kissing him.

Liam stood up and straightened out his clothes and did up his fly. He looked at his watch, "Hey Will, its like 11 already..."

"And?" Will asked, in a much happier mood since Liam had relieved his...tension.

"Well you're mom got you released a while ago..."

"Actually you gave me some release just then," Will said.

Liam smiled at Will's joke, "What I meant was don't ya think their gonna wonder why we're spending so long in here..."

"Good point," Will said agreeing and fixing his pants. Will chucked all of the stuff into the bag Liam had brought the other night, taking care with his gifts.

"So are the others gonna meet us at my place?" Will asked.

"Yeh, they said they would be there around lunchtime, that's ok isn't it?"

"Of course," Will said, "I really like them."

"And they like you too." Liam said.

"Sometimes I wonder if they only think of me as your boyfriend now..." Will said.

Liam walked over to where Will was, "they don't. That would be like you thinking of Wes as Fred's boyfriend, you do because he's a part of her life but you still think of him as a separate person – just like they all still think of you as a major part of my life, cos you are, but they still think of you as a separate person."

"You're good at making me feel better," Will said.

"Here," Liam said and put his arm around Will and helped him stand up.

"Thanks," Will said, "I guess I'll need a pair of crutches."

There was a knock at the door and Liam helped Will over and opened it.

"I see you already have your own pair of crutches," Nurse Betty said handing him a real pair.

"Yeh," Will said.

"You know that you have to leave the hospital in a wheelchair," she said.

"I've been dreading that part," Will confirmed.

"There's one out here, if you're friend can help you out into it."

"I think I can manage that." Liam said smiling and helped Will into it.

"I feel like an invalid again," Will said.

"You're far from it," Liam replied remembering what they had gotten up to when the door had been shut.

Will smiled thinking about the same thing. "True," he agreed, "but I still feel like it."

"Poor baby," Liam teased.

"Shut up," Will replied.

"Your mother has already gotten you released," the nurse began, "so you can leave anytime you like."

"We're gonna do that now," Will said, "thanks for everything." He finished being polite.

"No problem," Nurse Betty replied. "Hope I don't see you in here again."

"I hope so too." Will finished thinking about whoever got his bed next, trying not to laugh when he thought about how they would never suspect what had happened in that bed before.

"See you later." Liam and Will both said as they left.

"Shit now we're even starting to talk alike," Will said.

Liam just laughed, "Great minds think alike..."

They left the hospital and Liam helped Will out of the wheelchair and handed him the crutches the nurse had left them earlier.

"Hmph," Will said using them, "This feels weird."

"Yeh, I can imagine," Liam said sympathetically, "but you'll get used to it."

"Oh such sympathy," Will said, drawing a hand to his chest and slipping on his crutches. Liam reached over and caught him before he fell.

"Thanks," Will said sinking into his arms a little, "I really hate these crutches, its not fair." He said pouting.

Liam couldn't resist Will's pout, "Fine here," He said, "I'll help you to the car, but when we get back to your place you have to get used to the crutches."

Will grinned, pleased that he had gotten his way and he eased himself into Liam's arms.

"Thanks again," he said and if they weren't in the middle of a public car park he would of thanked him in other ways.

Liam helped him into the car and then got in on his side.

"Hey can we stop off at McDonalds?" Will asked.

"You know your mom would kill you if she caught you..." Liam said

"Yeh well she's not gonna." Will said.

"Ok then," Liam said and took the next right. He looked over and saw that Will saw playing with his Power Rangers.

"You really like them don't you?" Liam asked.

"'Course," Will said, "they're having another orgy."

"You have a one-track mind." Liam said.

"You love it," Will retorted.

Liam didn't deny it and pulled into the drive-through, "Whatchya feel like?" He asked.

"Me thinks someones changing the subject," Will said, "But I want a burger and fries and a chocolate thickshake, a big one, I like big things..."

"Is that why you like me?" Liam joked and ordered two of what Will had just said.

Will gave him a look.

"Well I'm hungry too." Liam said, "I haven't had breakfast yet."

"You were too eager to see me."

"You bet your ass I was."

They continued on and got their food and ate it during the trip home.

----------------

Liam parked in Will's driveway and helped him out and went to open up the front door before Will could refuse to use the crutches. They were just about to walk in the front door when Cordelia and Doyle pulled up, those two always seemed to be together. Liam remembered back to when they had first gotten together, Doyle had been so shy about asking her out, almost like Wesley with Fred, but then when they had started going out they had become completely at ease with each other. Cordelia grabbed Doyle's hand and dragged him up to the front door.

"Hey guys," She went over and gave Will a hug, "You feeling better?" She asked and then gave Liam one.

Will toppled over after she let go of him and Liam caught him again, "Thanks." Will said, annoyed that this was the second time Liam had to help him.

Cordelia and Doyle started laughing and Liam joined in.

"S'not funny," Will whined jokingly.

"Yeh it is mate," Doyle said.

Will pouted and Liam gave in, "here I'll help you." He said and chucked Will over his shoulder and carried him to his room.

"Someone's strong," Cordelia commented before receiving an evil look from Doyle, "Oh you know I love you." She said to him, "you're far more charming..."

Doyle smiled at her, "Were you implying that Will had too many pancakes?" he asked.

"Oi," Will said squirming and then he decided it was fun, besides Liam was holding onto his ass, which was ok with him.

Liam squeezed one of Will's ass cheeks, that shut him up.

"Someone's having a little hanky panky," Cordelia commented, noticing Liam's hand 'slip'.

"Better be," Will said, "all that time in the hospital with no action."

Liam coughed and blushed slightly and looked over and saw Cordelia raising her eyebrows.

"Oh tell all." Cordelia demanded smiling.

Liam coughed again, "Ok here we are." He said opening Will's door and lying him down on the bed, sitting down with his head near Will's feet.

"Cool room," Doyle said looking around.

"Thanks," Will replied, "So watchya guys feel like doing?" he asked.

"Have you had lunch yet?" Cordelia asked.

"Not yet," Will replied.

"We just had lunch." Liam pointed out.

"I'm still hungry," Will said.

"Fine," Liam said sighing, "you're always hungry."

"You love it," Will said swatting Liam's legs.

Liam grinned, "so what do you guys feel like eating?"

"Pizza?" Cordelia suggested.

"Sounds good." Will said.

"Yeh," Doyle said.

"Who's going to go pick it up?" Cordy asked.

"I will." Liam and Doyle both replied.

"We'll go together then," Liam said. "We'll be back in a tic." He said and kissed Will's hair before leaving, he watched and saw that Doyle did the same to Cordelia secretly wondering if Doyle was copying him. He left Cordelia and Will alone together for a reason, he wanted them to get to know each other, and he wanted to talk to Doyle too.

"So," Will said when the others left.

"How long have you and Liam been together?" Cordelia asked.

"Since the other night..." Will said, figuring it wasn't supposed to be a secret.

"The one at the Bronze?" Cordelia asked.

"No, the one when Liam and I bailed on school." Will said.

"He kept it a secret that long?" Cordelia said astounded.

"Well its only been a few days... and besides I think he was still getting used to the being gay thing." Will said.

"Yeh you should have seen how nervous he was about telling us," Cordelia said smiling, "but you don't seem at all like that." She commented.

"Why would I be?" Will asked.

"Good point," Cordelia said, "but then why should he?"

"You know what he's like," Will said, "besides I think it was kinda new for him, and if it helps I think he was more worried about how Doyle and Wes would take it."

"I thought so," Cordelia said. "So how far exactly have you two been?"

Will raised an eyebrow at her.

"Well its not like Liam will tell me without getting all embarrassed..."

Will smirked, "That's for me to know."

"Fair enough," Cordelia said, figuring she would get it out of him some way or another...

"I'd ask about you and Doyle, but I think I already know."

"Yeh," Cordelia said.

Will lit up another cigarette, "You're addicted!" Cordelia exclaimed.

"Am not."

"Are too."

"Prove it."

"I bet you couldn't go one week without smoking." Cordelia challenged.

Will loved a challenge, "I bet I could."

"Ok, if I win I get your Power Rangers collection."

"What do you want them for?"

"Because you want them."

"Oh. Well if I win I get," Will thought hard about something of Cordelia's that he would want, "I know, I get your stuffed toy collection, all of them."

Cordelia pouted, "that's not fair. Hw did you know I collect them?"

"Lucky guess," Will said thinking back to the presents he had gotten from her and Doyle. He didn't really want her stuffed toys but he knew she liked them.

"Deal." She said shaking his hand on it.

Cordelia pulled out her phone and called Liam, "Hey Liam, can you pick your boyfriend up some of those anti-smoking patches?"

"What for?" Liam asked confused.

"Will and I have a bet, he thinks he can go a week without smoking..."

Liam burst out laughing and told Doyle what was going on, "Sure thing."

"Can you get him some gum too, he'll need it."

"Ok," Liam said. "I'll see you soon, tell him I said hi."

They both hung up and Liam turned to Doyle and started laughing, "this is going to be so funny." Liam said.

Doyle smirked, "Yeh, funny for me and Cordy maybe, but you're the one who's going to have to put up with his bad moods..."

Liam stopped laughing, realising that Doyle was right, "Damn."

"However on the plus side I've heard that they get hornier," Doyle continued smiling at him.

"You're really ok with it?" Liam said.

"Yeh, I am. It doesn't bother me, as long as you're happy and you don't start trying to get me to accessorise."

Liam laughed, "I'm glad, I was worried that you and Wes would think less of me."

"Course not," Doyle said.

"So you think he will be hornier then?"

"Definitely, apparently they like to keep their hands busy too..." Doyle said trailing off.

Liam smiled, he couldn't imagine Will as being any hornier. He pulled over and quickly stopped off at the drug store and picked up Will's stuff, lots of it too.

They drove back to Will's place, chatting about the usual stuff, what movies were out, cars etc.

When they pulled up they noticed that Will's parents were back early and Wes and Fred had just arrived too.

"Hey guys!" Liam greeted them.

"Oh good, I'm starving," Fred said.

"Glad to hear it, Liam insisted on getting enough pizza to feed a small army." Doyle said rolling his eyes.

"So I see," Wes said.

"Let's go inside," Liam suggested and they all followed him in.

"Hey Liam. Hey Fred," Will's father greeted them from the lounge room.

"Hey there," Liam said, "Long time no see."

"You bet."

Liam realised that Will's father didn't know Wes or Doyle, "This is Wesley and Doyle." He said gesturing at each of them as he spoke their names, "We're about to head up to Will's room."

"I'll see you soon, I just got home I'm about to go up and see how Will is."

"Ok, see you up there." Liam said and went upstairs and down the hallway.

Wes watched the interaction between Liam and Will's father, he had seen Liam and Will's mother before and he realised exactly how well Liam knew Will and his family, he fit right in, he wondered briefly if Fred felt that Liam would replace her and then he discarded the thought, Will and Fred would always be friends and Liam and Will had a very different kind of relationship to the one Will and Fred shared.

"We're back," Liam said as Doyle opened the door and walked in with the pizza.

"And we come bearing food." Doyle finished.

Wes and Fred sat over on the couch that was in Will's room and Cordelia passed them a pizza.

Liam walked over and sat down next to Will, "So how is my favourite patient?" He asked, fully aware that he had just made a reference to his and Will's relationship. He decided that Cordelia was right; the only way he would get used to it was if he broke the ice, so to speak.

"Just dandy." Will said.

Liam opened the packet and popped a patch on the side of Will's arm. "Your dad is coming up soon, he just got home." Liam told him.

"Ok," Will said, "Did you get my gum?" he asked.

"Feeling the absence already?" Liam asked.

Will responded by taking the packet out of Liam's pocket where he could see it through Liam's jeans and unintentionally, or maybe intentionally, touching Liam while he was at it.

Liam smiled, gathering Will would have done it on purpose. "Here have some pizza." He offered him.

Will accepted the pizza, grumbling about the lack of sex in his life and about how he should put Viagra in Liam's food. Liam thanked god that Will was not talking loud enough for the others to hear.

They heard a knock on the door.

"Come in," Will yelled. "Oh, hey Dad." He said when he saw that it was his father back from one of his many business trips.

"Just thought I'd come and check in," Will's father replied smiling. "You don't mind us still taking our trip to Hawaii?"

"Not at all," Will said.

"Will you be ok?"

"I'll be fine, Liam will take care of me." Will said, "I'm not disabled."

"I will," Liam confirmed.

"Alright then, we'll leave you a list of numbers just in case... Our plane leaves at about 1 so we'll be gone by the time you get home from school."

"You're making me go to school? I got shot for christ sake," Will replied and then realised that he was trying to prove that he was ok, "and I made a speedy recovery..."

Will's father laughed, "Ok, well I'll say goodbye to you tomorrow morning then."

"Make sure to bring me back something."

"Will do," his father said laughing at his own joke as he shut the door. Will rolled his eyes.

"Oh guess what?" Cordelia exclaimed, "I brought us a movie to watch."

"What movie?" Fred asked.

"A Walk to Remember," Cordelia said.

The guys all looked at each other.

"I'm gonna go have a shower," Will said, "I'll catch up with the movie when I get back, you guys start without me."

Liam gave Will a look, pleading with him to let him go with him. "Need any help Will?"

Will shook his head, a little too happy to see Liam have to stay and watch the movie.

"Fine." Liam said, "I'm going to go have a smoke." Liam finished sending Will a look and walked out onto the balcony.

Will glared at him and decided that a shower would take longer than a cigarette break anyway so he got the better end of the deal.

Liam lit the cigarette he had taken from the packet he had brought Will earlier that day and took a long drag. He did not want to watch that movie; there was no way that Cordelia would be picking the movies that they were going to watch tomorrow night. He looked inside through the glass doors and saw Doyle and Wesley, both of which looked ready to die and he was forever thankful that there was no way Will would ever force him to endure a movie like that, although Will had said the other day that they would be going to see the Princess Diaries or something but he knew that there was no way they would actually be watching the movie. Liam finished his cigarette and saw Cordelia motioning him to come back inside, so he took a deep breath and sat back down on Will's bed.

"You didn't need to smoke outside Liam," Doyle said.

"Oh its ok, I didn't mind." Liam said grinning at him.

"Shhh!" Cordelia said.

Liam tried so hard not to laugh. He heard the shower going and he wanted nothing more than to be in there with Will rather than out here. He lay down on the bed and started watching the movie, from what he gathered it was about some popular guy trying to win over some awfully ugly whiny chic, he felt like trying to beat some sense into him. He was nearly asleep when he heard a bang coming from the bathroom followed by a string of curses. They all turned and looked towards the door.

"You alright in there?" Liam yelled out, slightly concerned.

His question was met with no answer so he stood up. "Duty calls," he said to the others and opened the unlocked bathroom door. He found it odd that Will hadn't locked the bathroom door but passed it off as he was more concerned about Will. The second he closed the door behind him he was pounced on by a completely naked and dripping wet Will.

"I take it you're ok..." Liam said.

Will responded by kissing him, "Yeh I thought I'd take pity on you."

Liam kissed him back and noticed that they were both very hard.

"Want me to take care of that for you?" Will asked Liam, unbuttoning Liam's now wet clothes.

Liam didn't reply but started taking off his pants too.

"I can smell the smoke on you," Will said, "You're trying to taunt me."

"Well you left me out there to watch that movie," Liam said.

Will laughed and jumped up onto Liam, wrapping his legs around his waist. Liam slipped his pants off and noticed that Will's bandages were wet too.

"You didn't take your bandages off," Liam pointed out.

"Way to kill a mood," Will said, "but somehow the feeling of water beating down on gunshot wounds isn't that appealing..."

"Oh," Liam said and started kissing Will's neck. "This helping with the mood thing?" he asked.

"Getting there," Will said. Liam laid Will down on the bathroom floor and started kissing his chest.

"Better," Will said giving a slight sigh.

Liam started licking the inside of Will's belly button and heard Will let out a soft moan. He traced kisses all the way down Will's snail trail.

"Much. Better." Will said gasping for breaths in between his words.

Liam grinned and continued his path. He finally reached his destination and decided to take things nice and slow. He used his tongue to trace around Will's balls and then moved away and started giving Will a hickey on his thigh.

Will moaned, "Please?" he said.

Liam decided he wanted to have Will really begging so he slowly, very slowly, moved his tongue back and licked Will's shaft, seeing the precum he then tightened his tongue and licked it off with a swift flick of his tongue.

"Oh god Liam!" Will said loudly.

"There's no god here." Liam replied, "Just you and me."

Liam started using his tongue to flick the sides of Will's very hard length.

"Please make me cum," Will begged.

Liam smiled, he had achieved what he wanted so he decided to show some kindness and impaled himself on Will, within seconds Will came, screaming out Liam's name, and Will continued sucking until he felt Will soften, swallowing the torrents of cum that Will had released. Liam lay down next to Will, who was still panting.

Liam wondered briefly whether or not Will's parents had been able to hear and then realised very thankfully that they were probably up the other end of the house packing for their trip tomorrow so they probably didn't; the others in Will's room were a different story, but his thoughts were quickly pushed aside when he noticed that Will was now on top of him, kissing his neck.

"You're gonna give me a hickey," Liam told him.

"I hope so," Will replied, "I'm marking you."

Liam groaned, feeling himself throbbing with need.

"I'm getting there," Will replied and finished his work on Liam's neck.

He skipped Liam's body and began working directly on Liam's engorged cock.

Liam moaned rather loudly, somewhat thankful that the noise from the shower that was still running would help to block out their noise.

"God Will," Liam gasped when Will took him in entirely. Will had no intentions of letting him cum just yet though so he took his mouth off him and started licking Liam's balls.

"Thought you said there was no god here," Will said between licks.

"There is. You." Liam replied still gasping for air.

Will grinned, quite pleased with being called god. He lifted Liam's hips up slightly and wrapped his arms around Liam's ass, bringing him closer to Will's mouth.

"Ohhh," Liam moaned again.

Will smiled and then took Liam in his mouth again. Liam bucked his hips against Will's mouth, pushing him further into it. Will continued sucking, grateful that apparently they both had very, very bad gagging reflexes and could take each other entirely. Will grated his teeth softly against the side of Liam's cock and heard him moan Will's name before coming. Will swallowed all of it and let him soften before joining him at his side again.

Liam felt spent and looking over he saw that Will was too. "Wanna have a shower?" he asked, feeling that he was coated in sweat.

"Yeh," Will said but instead wrapped an arm and a leg around Liam, joining their sweaty bodies.

Liam was still catching his breath and loved the feel of Will's skin against his and placed one of his leg's around Will's waist, careful to avoid the injured leg. They both lay there for a few minutes enjoying the peaceful post-orgasmic bliss.

"So how about that shower?" Will asked.

"Sounds good," Liam said and they un-entwined themselves from each other. Will stepped into the shower, followed by Liam. "Fuck its cold." Will said.

"Well I guess that's what we get for leaving the shower running so long..." Liam said.

"I hate cold showers," Will said.

"I imagine you've taken quite a few..." Liam said.

"Not anymore." Will said.

"Wheres the soap?" Liam asked.

"Here," Will said bending down and picking it up and passing it to him.

"Thanks," Liam said and started washing himself.

"Need any help in those hard to reach places?" Will asked.

"I see the cold showers not helping," Liam replied.

"I actually meant your back but if you have other ideas in mind..." Will replied.

"Ok," Liam said.

"Turn around," Will instructed and spun him around.

Will covered Liam's back in soap like he had done the other day and started washing it. When he was done Liam declared it Will's turn and did his.

"You know we've been in here an awfully long time," Will said.

"Yeh I guess so," Liam replied and they finished up and got out of the shower.

"Can I dry you?" Liam asked.

"You have to ask?" Will replied.

Liam responded by picking up a towel and drying him everywhere from head to toe and then let Will do the same to him. Will got dressed and walked over to the basin and started shaving, noticing that Liam already had that day. Liam put his clothes back on that were still wet from Will's previous attack on him and then walked oved to where Will was. Liam stood next to him and borrowed some of Will's hairgel and fixed his hair.

"This seems so domestic," Will pointed out.

"Yeh," Liam said and waited for Will to finish up. They both walked out of the bathroom completely revived and saw that the movie was ending, Fred and Cordy were both crying, Wes with his arm around Fred and Doyle was sound asleep. They both laughed and saw the others turn towards them glaring.

"We'll be outside," Liam said and led Will outside.

They sat there in a peaceful silence until Will saw that the movie had indeed finished and they walked back inside.

Cordelia looked at them, "You're all wet." She said to Liam.

"Yeh," Liam agreed, not able to think of a reasonable explanation.

"How come?" She asked while she nudged Doyle, waking him up.

"I slipped?" Liam offered.

"Yeh you slipped quite noisily..." She said letting them know that they had been heard.

Liam blushed, "Sorry..."

"Want me to change you bandage for you?" Liam asked Will changing the subject.

"It's gonna be gross," Will warned.

"Its ok," Liam said getting some bandages that they had taken from the hospital and a wastebasket for the old ones. Liam sat down on Will's bed and motioned for him to stick his foot up on Liam's lap. Will complied and winced slightly as Liam took off the old bandages. Liam paled slightly when he saw Will's leg. It was all bruised and he could see where the bullet had hit him.

Cordelia went white and looked the other way.

Liam wanted to make Will's leg all better but he knew he couldn't so he dumped the old bandage in the bin and started wrapping Will's leg back up again.

Will smiled at the grossed out look on Cordy's face, at least it was useful for something.

"Looks like it would hurt man," Doyle said.

"It does," Will confirmed. "I need a cigarette..." He whined.

"Have some gum instead," Wes said, who had been informed about Will and Cordelia's little bet. Wes stood up and offered Will some of the gum Liam had picked him up from the shops.

Will took a few pieces, figuring that it was the kind of thing that helped in concentration. Liam finished with Will's leg and attached the bandage using a small clip.

"They're done princess," Doyle said to Cordy who turned back around.

Liam laid down on Will's bed next to him feeling tired. The others gathered around and they all chatted for a bit.

"Someone looks tired," Cordelia noticed, "Its only 4..."

"Already?" Doyle asked, "I gotta get home, my parents think I'm at school today."

"Same here," Cordelia said. "We better go, we'll see all of you tomorrow, it was fun Will."

"Oh I had fun too," Will said, "see you tomorrow."

"Bye all," Doyle said.

Everyone said goodbye to Cordelia and Doyle and watched as Cordelia grabbed Doyle's hand and they left.

"So the movie was good?" Will asked, "I'm sorry I missed most of it."

"I'll bet you are," Wes said smiling, "It was a very touching story..."

"You didn't like it did you?" Fred asked.

"I like that you liked it," Wes tried.

Fred smiled and kissed him. "Good enough for me," She said, "Anyway Wes and I gotta go work on that assignment Smith gave us, I wanna get it out of the way so we can enjoy ourselves tomorrow."

"Yeh we should do that too," Will said to Liam.

"Ok," Liam said, "but we gotta actually work."

Will pouted, "fine."

"Anyway I guess we're off, see you at school tomorrow."

"Bye," Will and Liam said.

Fred and Wes left and shut the door behind themselves.

"Just you and me again," Liam said and Will hopped on top of him and started kissing him.

"We really should work on that assignment," Liam said.

"Your no fun." Will complained.

"You'll thank me for it tomorrow when we can just relax and have fun..." Liam said.

"Ok," Will relented. "Lets get started," He finished and got out some books and started his computer up.

----------------

Three hours later they had finished the assignment and they both sat down to watch TV.

"That was quick," Liam said.

"Yeh it didn't take long and I think we actually did a good job..."

"I know," Liam said, "Weird huh."

There was a knock at the door and Liam got up and opened it, it was Will's mother.

"Hey, we're about to have dinner boys." She said. "So you can either join us now or have something later."

"We'll join you now, we'll be there in a sec." Will said.

"Ok," She said and left, shutting the door behind her.

"You wanna stay for dinner?" Will asked Liam.

"As much as I do, I'm absolutely exhausted so I'll head home and get some sleep and see you tomorrow."

"Ok," Will said understanding that Liam hadn't gotten much sleep in the last few days and deciding that Liam with more energy was far more fun than tired Liam. "I'll see you tomorrow then."

"I'll be here in the morning to pick you up for school," Liam said.

Will remembered that he still couldn't drive with his leg, "Ok." He said and gave him a long kiss goodbye. "See you then."

They walked down the stairs together and Liam waved goodbye to Will's parents. "I'm gonna go home and get some sleep, I'll see you tomorrow."

"Ok, see you later Liam, tell your mother I said hi." Wills mother said.

"Will do," Liam promised and left.

Will sat down and started having dinner with his parents before going to sleep himself, it seemed weird going to bed so early but he was really tired and guessed that he wouldn't be getting much sleep when Liam was staying at his place. He fell into a deep sleep full of naughty dreams...

A/N: Don't forget to leave me reviews, I love hearing ideas and what ya'll think about it...


	7. Bedroom Dancing

A/N: ok I know its been a while between updates, considering how fast I used to update but I figured if I left it a while I might get some more reviews. apparently not. Oh well I know that not a lot happens but I promise the next chapter will be a lot better...

**Bedroom Dancing**

Will woke up early the next morning. It made sense though considering how early he had gone to bed the night before. He didn't feel hungry yet though so he decided to unpack the bag he had taken home with him from the hospital the day before. He began putting away all the gifts he had gotten from the others: the stuffed toys he left on his bed, they could stay there for the time being; the chocolate stayed too; the snow globe Fred had given him went on his bookshelf and finally, his power rangers where to put them he wondered, he eventually left them on the bookshelf too. He looked longingly over at the pack of cigarettes and decided to distract himself by taking a shower. He walked into the bathroom and took off his clothes and turned the shower on. He was just about to get in when he noticed a small white mark on the bathroom mat. He looked at it a little closer and started laughing, apparently either he or Liam had been a little bit sloppy. He got into the nice warm shower and began looking around for the soap. He finally found it and realised that Liam wasn't there to wash his back. It's funny how all the little things he did that day made him miss him. He dried off and went and put on some clothes. "Shit!" he said realising that everyone was coming over that night and he had forgotten to go party shopping. He quickly picked up his phone and called Liam.

It rang about seven times and was just about to switch over to voicemail before Liam picked up, "Hello." He heard a sleepy voice say.

"Did I wake you up?" Will asked.

"It's 5.30 in the morning, you decide." Liam said grumpily.

"Really?" Will asked

"Yeh," Liam replied, "So what's up?"

"Me." Will replied.

Liam couldn't help but smile, "I'll bet."

"I cant sleep, I've gotten up, had a shower, cleaned my room and I cant sleep and I'm horny, and I haven't been party shopping yet."

"Uhuh."

"So ya wanna come over?" Will asked.

"Its 5.30!"

"And?"

"I'll wake everyone up."

"No you wont, your room is too far away from your mums and she wont notice if your not there in the morning and my parents would sleep through a hurricane."

"I'll be there in about 5 minutes."

Liam hung up the phone and chucked some clothes in a bag and quietly left and drove to Will's. He saw Will standing out the front waiting for him, wearing only the pair of boxers that Liam had left for him the day before.

"Guess you are bored," Liam commented.

"Yeh," Will replied and they headed up to Will's room.

Liam went immediately to Will's bed and curled up under the covers.

"I wanna play," Will demanded like a little kid.

"I'm tired," Liam said.

"Please."

"Cant we just sleep for a bit?"

"Fine," Will said and got in and curled up behind him. Liam sighed and started to go back to sleep. Will watched him and decided to let him sleep for another hour, a tired Liam was not a horny Liam.

Liam was sound asleep when he felt a hand reach around his waist, in his state of slumber he knew it was Will and he leaned in towards the embrace, he was just returning to a deep sleep when he felt that hand reach into his pants.

"'m tired," Liam moaned.

"Your cute when you sleep, it makes me so... horny." Will whispered in his ear as he started stroking Liam and tilted his head around Liam's meeting his lips in a kiss.

Liam was past complaining and was now very very horny.

"Your parents-" Liam started.

"We're making out and your thinking about my parents?" Will asked.

"Your parents-" Liam started again.

"-Won't hear us." Will finished.

Liam gave up and started kissing Will's chest, he loved the way it felt so smooth under his mouth.

"Ohhh," Will moaned and determined not to be outdone he tilted his head and started kissing Liams neck, giving him little nips every so often.

Now it was Liam's turn to moan, "Ahhh," Liam sighed.

Liam moved down on Will's body and started licking the inside of Will's thigh before realising that somewhere in the last hour Will had managed to get naked.

"You're naked." Liam said.

"You're not," Will replied and flipped himself around and started taking off Liam's pants while still letting Liam continue.

Liam had an idea and continued working on Will and apparently Will had the same idea because he was still slowly dragging Liam's pants down with his teeth. Will gave Liam's hip a little nip as he continued working his way down.

"Fuck," Liam moaned.

Will smiled slightly, so Liam was enjoying this...

Liam started tickling Will's balls with his tongue.

"Holy mother of Christ." Will said.

"Did I do something wrong?" Liam asked teasing him.

"Don't. Fucking. Stop." Will said between breaths and finally stripped Liam of his pants.

Liam got back to work on Will and started sucking only on Will's tip, refusing to allow the rest inside his mouth.

Will realised that Liam was way ahead of him in their little race to make each other cum first so he gripped his hands firmly, but not too hard, around Liam's shaft and took him into his mouth, catching Liam off guard.

"Sweet Jesus." Liam said thinking that they both had a tendency to blasphemy during sex but then nothing at all as Will started making sucking motions.

Liam could fell himself start to throb with the need for release and used the length of his tongue to start taking Will in, slowly though he didn't want to rush.

"Oh-ahh," Will said, his mouth full.

Liam almost came with the humming sensation that Will's talking created.

Liam took Will entirely now, pulling out all the stops.

"Holy fuck keep going I'm gonna come." Will said reacting to Liam's mouth and kept going on Liam.

Liam cried out, he was so close now.

"Soon," He said, but he was still sucking Will so it came out more like, "Swoon."

"Cum together." Liam gasped.

"Cumming now." Will said and they both came together, each swallowing as much of the other as they could.

Will flipped back around so that he and Liam were lying next to each other in a big sweaty and dirty heap. Liam sighed and Will nestled into the crook of his arm.

"Tired now," Will said. "I feel like I could just drift off to sleep.

"Same." Liam said shutting his eyes, not caring that they were both entwined in a mixture of sweat and cum. Will drifted off to sleep first and Liam watched him softly breathe before falling asleep himself.

----------------------

"Will? Will? WILL?" There was an insistent rapping at the door.

Liam heard Will's mother outside knocking on the door and nudged Will waking him up.

"Will wake up or she'll come in here."

Will stirred and sat up slightly, "What?" Will called out.

"It's 9.30, you were supposed to be at school half an hour ago. Is Liam in there with you, his car's out the front?"

"Ok, we're getting there, just finishing an assignment, we wont be long. Liam's taking me to school remember?"

"I remember, I was just checking that you hadn't forgotten about school, I know how you boys get distracted," His mother replied.

"Yeh you know us," Will said looking at Liam and trying so hard not to laugh. "We'll leave soon."

"Ok," She replied and they heard her wonder off.

"So shower then?" Will said.

"Yeh but I think we'd better go separately or we'll never get there."

"You're no fun," Will said pouting.

"You make up for it," Liam replied.

"Oh I remember now, I called you over because I haven't gone party shopping yet, and everyone's coming over this afternoon."

"Well how about this, we get dressed and have a shower, and then we'll go shopping, drop the stuff off at my place because you're parents will still be home and my mom will be over here and then pick it all up in the afternoon before we head back here, and we'll get my stuff too?"

"Works for me, do you want to shower while I shave or other way around?" Will asked.

"Yeh that works for me," Liam said feeling the stubble that had formed in the last two days.

They headed into the bathroom and actually followed through with their plan not to fool around. Will could see Liam showering in the reflection on the bathroom mirror and was very, very tempted but he knew that they didn't have enough time.

Liam got out and towel dried off and watched Will shave, realising that he was still naked, well it made sense; why would Will get changed after their bedroom activities just to shave when he would be having a shower straight away? That reminded Liam, the bed sheets, they hadn't been that clean that time. Shit. Liam quickly shaved and yelled out to Will over the water about the sheets.

"I'll just stick them in the laundry hamper, the maid won't say anything." Will replied.

"It's ok, I'll do it." Liam offered and left the bathroom, but left the door open as Will was still injured, not because he was enjoying watching.

Liam kept an eye on Will while he was in the shower, and it actually was out of concern for him, Liam was worried that Will might slip as his leg still wasn't all that strong. He quickly flipped on the TV station and for some reason it came up with a news station, they were reading the weather; apparently they were going to get a heat wave, well that would make things fun. He remembered that he had told Will that he would change the bed sheets and collected up the sheets and chucked them in the laundry basket as Will had instructed and turned off he TV.

"Hey Will, have you got any new ones to put on?" He asked as he watched him get out of the shower and dry off.

Will turned around and saw that Liam had left the bathroom door open, he smiled thinking about how Liam wanted him, oh yeh he wanted him bad. Will kept drying off, starting with his hair...

"Nah, leave it, someone else will do it."

Liam looked at him, "well someones lazy."

"Not really, its just about 10 at the moment and by the time we go shopping and get to your place and then back to school... Do we have an excuse?"

"You died along the way?" Liam suggested.

"Works for me." Will said grinning.

They finished up getting ready for school and trooped off down the stairs and said goodbye to Will's parents, wishing them well on their holiday and laughing when they asked if they were going to have a party.

Liam and Will got into Liam's convertible, Will playfully complaining about how he couldn't drive and Liam rolling his eyes pretending to be exasperated by Will.

"C'mon cant ya let me drive?" Will asked

"No." Liam replied for about the fiftieth time.

"Why not?" Will asked

Liam looked across at him as if he were crazy, which he probably was to even consider driving whilst he still had to use crutches.

"Fine." Will huffed.

Liam ignored him and pulled into the car park of the mall.

"First stop party food." Liam said.

Will smiled, "I like party food."

"I've no doubt."

They walked into the grocery store and Liam got a trolley and watched as Will happily galloped along on his crutches, stopping to pull chips, dip, lollies and drink off the shelves. After about 10 more minutes of this Liam decided they had enough stuff.

"Will, theres only 6 of us..." Liam said.

"True," Will replied, "but we haven't even gotten icecream yet, or topping..." Will said cheekily.

Liam was suddenly thinking of some very interesting things to do with the topping and felt a more than slight stirring in his pants.

"Ok, we'll get some ice cream and a couple of bottles of topping..." Liam said.

"Oh Liam, why on earth do we need more than one bottle?" Will asked already knowing the answer.

Liam knew that there was nobody else in their aisle, the grocery store was fairly empty on Friday mornings, "All the more better to decorate you with..." Liam replied.

Will grinned, pleased at the reaction Liam was having and realising that their plans for the topping were making him too feel very horny.

"What flavour shall we get?" Will asked playfully.

"Caramel." Liam said, "But you can pick another one, I plan on using the whole thing..."

"Chocolate it is then." Will said and picked out a chocolate and caramel.

"What about for everyone else?" Will asked.

"One of each?" Liam suggested, "Any leftovers we can use later."

"Works for me." Will replied and added them to the bulging trolley.

Liam pushed the trolley that was no becoming hard to steer towards the check out. They paid for the groceries, Liam adding an extra pack of cigarettes to the load and getting an evil glare from Will, and then they headed back to Liam's car. Liam steered the trolley to the side of the car and dumped the bags in the backseat.

Will hobbled inside and sat down, waiting for Liam to get back in whilst fondling the gearstick.

"Fuck Will, now I'm gonna be hard all day." Liam said after watching him play with it, imagining other things for Will's hand to be playing with. "Actually longer than that because everyone's coming over tonight and staying over, which means that we won't be able to..."

"Play?" Will asked.

"Exactly," Liam replied.

Will was just as disturbed by this thought, but was secretly delighted in the idea of being able to tease Liam.

"I guess we're heading to your place then?" Will asked.

"Yeh, it will only take a sec."

"I'm not worried." Will replied, not altogether eager to get to school.

"Me neither." Liam agreed.

"So what movies are we gonna watch tonight?" Will asked.

"I told Wes that he could pick them out, if I got Doyle to do it Cordelia would bribe or threaten him into getting a heap of chic-flicks, but I doubt that Fred will..."

"Good idea, saves us doing it." Will commented and let his hand creep over into Liam's lap.

Liam swerved slightly, "Something wrong Li?" Will asked innocently.

"No. Nothing at all," Liam replied swallowing, he was very very hard by now, luckily they were only a few blocks from Liam's place. Liam drove through the gates and pulled up. "Wanna see my room while we're here?" he asked Will.

"But I've already seen it," Will pointed out.

"Wanna see it again?" Liam hinted.

"Ok then, but we'll have to be quick..." Will said evilly.

Liam brought the shopping bags inside, making multiple trips whilst Will worked his way up to Liam's room.

Liam finished putting the bags in the kitchen, putting the cold stuff in the fridge or freezer and leaving the rest on the floor for them to pick up later and headed straight up to his room. He opened the door and saw Will sitting on his bed, bouncing slightly.

"I think its your turn to go first," Will said and jumped on Liam, pushing him down to the ground on his back.

Will unzipped Liam's fly and true to his word he tried to make it quick, taking him in his mouth straight away.

Liam moaned, "God Will." He said.

"I am god." Will replied continuing to suck away as though Liam was a very tasty lollypop.

Liam came, feeling an instant relief and in the true sense of the quickie, he flipped Will until it was he who was on his back. Liam pulled Will's pants down just far enough to leave him exposed. Liam impaled his mouth on Will's cock and began to devour it hungrily. Will cried out and came within minutes, yelling out Liam's name as he did.

Liam got off him and let him recover while he did up his still unzipped fly. Will got up and straightened out his clothes.

"Right, well, off to school then?" Will asked kissing his neck.

"Mmmhhmmm..." Liam replied. "What? Oh yeh. School. So going now."

"Yeh, we really should leave." Will said.

Neither of them made a move for the door and instead Will wrapped his arms around Liam's waist.

"Yeh, leaving soon." Liam said

"Soon." Will agreed

"Do we have to?" Liam asked.

"Yeh." Will said, "I never thought I would say that but we have to cos otherwise they'll call home looking for us, and my parents will still be there... and they seem to think you've taken me to school, not rushed me away for a quickie..." Will said.

"All good points." Liam said, "ok so we'll actually go now."

"Ok." Will said and released Liam from his hold and let Liam lead the way towards the door. They eventually returned to Liam's car and he drove them to school, both wishing that they could stay there.

"You know I really don't know if our excuse will work," Liam said as he walked up the stairs leading to the school entrance.

"You don't think they'll believe I died?" Will asked.

"Funnily enough no." Liam said, "actually I have an idea, I'll show you when we get in there."

"What is it?" Will asked.

"Do you trust me?" Liam asked.

"With my life."

"Then you'll find out when we get there."

"Ok then."

They walked into the school reception and Liam leaned over her desk. "Hey," He said giving her a huge smile and kicking Will so that he would give her one too.

"Hi." She replied, "are you guys late?" She asked unnecessarily.

"Think so." Liam said staring at her and still grinning.

"So why are you late?"

"Isn't it obvious?" Will said.

"Not really." She replied raising her eyebrow.

"So we could see the prettiest girl in the school." Liam replied, waiting to see if she bought it.

She did, "really?" she asked, her voice softening.

"Yeh, see Will and I thought that if we showed up just a tad late, we'd get to have a chat with you and it looks like it works." Liam said.

She looked very flattered and blushed slightly, "so the only reason you're late is so you could see me?" She asked.

"Yeh, that's it." Will said.

"Oh, well I'm guessing you boys don't have a note then."

They both shook their heads and Will rested his arm on her desk.

"Well, I guess I'll let you off with it today," she relented, "but don't let it happen again." She finished, smiling at them.

"We won't," Liam promised her and gave her a grin before leaving reception, Will trailing behind her.

"Well that certainly was interesting," Will said once they were outside. "Didn't know you had it in you."

"You'd be surprised." Liam said.

"I love surprises."

"You love me," Liam corrected.

"That I do," Will said and they headed off to their next classes.

----------------------

School flew by fairly uneventfully and everyone met up outside after the final bell had rung.

"Hey," Liam said, "so you guys are still coming tonight?"

"Of course," Cordelia replied.

"There's no question." Fred said, "I can't wait either."

"Liam and I left the food and stuff at his place this morning, so we gotta quickly head round there and we'll meet you all at my place in about 10 minutes."

"Yeh ok, we gotta go pick up our stuff before heading there." Doyle said.

"So do we," Wes said, for both him and Fred.

"Well that works out well then." Liam replied.

They all paired off into couples and headed off to their respective destinations.

Liam and Will drove to his place first, as they had planned and Liam got out of the car to get his clothes and the food.

"Hey mom," he greeted his mom, seeing her sitting on the lounge flicking through a magazine.

"Hey Liam," She said and then looked up and saw Will, "Oh hey Will, glad to see you out of hospital, so Liam's staying at your place while your parents are away?"

"Yeh," Will replied.

"Well be sure to let me know if you need anything, anything at all."

"Will do." Will said and waved at her before heading off to Liam's room.

Liam got out an overnight bag and threw some clothes in, "Ok what do I need?" He asked out loud.

"Pyjamas cos everyone will be there and I want you all to myself." Will said and saw Liam roll his eyes and throw a pair in and then another pair for Will, remembering that Will didn't actually wear pyjamas and that the pair he had worn that morning had actually belonged to Liam.

Liam piled the bag full with more clothes and went into the bathroom and chucked some basics in too.

"Ok, I think I have everything, anything else I can just se yours."

"Yeh," Will said and they walked back downstairs and into the kitchen.

"It will probably be easier for you to carry this bag, its not too heavy and you can just sling it around your shoulder, you wont be able to carry the other bags cos you need your hands." Liam said and lifted it up over Will's head and made sure that it sat behind Will so he could still use his crutches. Liam gathered up most of the groceries and they headed off to the car. Liam put the stuff in the backseat, next to where Will put down Liam's bag and he headed back inside the house to get the rest while Will sat down and set the memory buttons on Liam's radio to the stations he liked.

Liam came back and put the rest in the car and drove to Will's place, they saw Cordy and Doyle pulling in just as they arrived and Fred and Wes were already there, entertaining themselves by making out it seemed. They blushed when they realised that they had been caught in the act.

"Hey you guys do it too," Fred said defensively.

"I didn't say anything," Liam said raising his hands in the air, "Can you guys help me take this stuff inside?" He asked.

"Sure," They both replied.

Cordy and Doyle got out of their car, Doyle carrying multiple bags, presumably Corelia's.

"Hey guys." She greeted them.

"What took you so long?" Wes asked, "We got here before and we even had enough time to quickly pick out some movies."

"Cordelia hadn't finished packing," Doyle explained.

"Oh," Wes replied.

"You guys gonna help?" Liam said, already holding a few bags and taking them inside, letting Will take his bag again.

"Yeh," Wes said and he and Fred picked up their own bags and grabbed a few of the grocery bags on their way inside whilst Doyle and Cordelia dragged in all of her stuff.

They went into the kitchen first and they all started putting away the stuff.

"Why do we need 5 bottles of topping?" Fred asked.

Liam coughed.

"Well, we didn't know what flavour you all liked," Will said.

"Yeh but you doubled up on chocolate and caramel," Wes pointed out.

Liam coughed again, "So how about I start taking some of Cordy's stuff upstairs." He said and grabbed 2 of her bags, leaving Will to answer them

"Well the spare two are for other stuff," Will said.

"Like what?"

"Recreational purposes." He finished.

"Oh," Fred said raising her eyebrows and putting them in the cupboard.

Doyle smiled and rolled his eyes, those two were far too innocent. He picked up his own bag and Cordy's other one and took it upstairs.

Cordelia looked at Will, "Will you be alright carrying Liam's bag up the stairs with your crutches?" She asked.

"I'll be fine, I'm not crippled." He said.

"Sorry," Cordelia said.

"It's ok," he said and took Liam's bag. Fred and Wes grabbed their own bags and went upstairs Cordelia in tow with a bag a bag of chips in hand. Will followed them up taking Liam's bag with him. He was halfway up the stairs when the bag moved around to the side and moved his right crutch out of his hand just as he went to go up another step.

"Fuck," he said as he fell over.

"Shit are you ok Will?" Cordelia asked.

Within seconds Wes and Fred were all the way up and Liam had come out to see what had happened.

"Will are you ok?" Cordelia asked again.

"Yeh I'm fine." He said.

Liam went down to the where Will was on the stairs and gave him a hand up.

"I'm fine," Will said.

"I know I just wanted to hold your hand." Liam said, casting a wink at Cordelia.

"Here, I'll take the bag and you can take Will," Cordelia said to him.

"Ok," Liam said and took Will's crutches in one hand and used the other arm as support for Will going up the stairs. "I don't think that crutches are made for stairs." Liam commented.

"Sure, you just wanna touch me." Will said.

"That too."

They went into Will's room and saw that the others were sitting there munching on chips.

"Hey since I'm about to die because of the heat, how about we all go for a swim, you all brought your swimmers right?" He asked them.

They all nodded.

"Sounds great," Cordelia said, "in fact I just got this new bright pink bikini."

"Great," Will said making a face, how about we all get changed, there's heaps of rooms along the hallway, just pick any one and get changed and I'll show you all where the pool is."

"Ok."

A few minutes later they were all geared up for a swim, the girls wearing bikinis and the guys sporting boardshorts, some with swimmers underneath, others without. Will led them all outside towards the pool and dived in as soon as they got there. Cordelia, Fred and Wesley stayed back a bit but Liam and Doyle followed in straight away.

Will swam up to the waters surface and grinned, sure he couldn't walk properly, but that wouldn't stop him from swimming because his wound had healed over. Liam and Doyle soon surfaced and they started splashing water at the others until they got in. Will swam over to Liam and couldn't help but notice how hot he looked with drops of water running down his skin. It reminded him of their bath together the other day. Ok that so was not the right thing to think about while everyone was still here.

"Hey I have an idea," Cordelia said, "we can do that thing where you get on someone's shoulders and you try and tackle the other person down."

The others looked at her with blank expressions.

"I get what you mean," Wes said and swam up to the shallow end, "here Fred, get on my shoulders." He said and ducked under water so she could wrap her legs around his neck. He surfaced a few seconds later. "Now Cordy, get up on one of the guys shoulders."

Liam and Will looked on, slightly amused at all of this and Will wrapped his arms around Liam's waist and stuck his chin over Liam's shoulder, Liam leaning back into Will.

Cordy got up on Doyle's shoulders and Cordelia and Fred were now both completely out of water except for their feet which were dangling in the water. Cordelia reached out and grabbed Fred's hands.

"Now you have to try and wrestle me off," Cordy said and gripped Freds hands with her own and the girls started trying to wrestle each off their partners shoulders.

"Catfight," Will called out.

"You know if we joined in we would beat them hands down," Liam said to him.

"I think it would be far more fun to just watch." Will said and started sliding his hands over Liam's body, loving the way how the water made Liam's skin feel like silk.

"Jesus Will," Liam said, "if you keep going I may just have to have you right here in this pool in front of everyone."

Will smiled but stopped, allowing his hands to rest on Liam's hips.

They watched as Cordelia knocked Fred off.

"Hey anyone feel like some drinks?" Will asked. "I know I could use a beer." He said realising that with his parents gone they no had access to whatever alcohol was around, and knowing his family that meant a lot.

"Same here," Doyle said.

"Sounds good."

"I'll have a beer," Wes said. Will looked at him funnily, he had never pictured Wes as the beer-drinking type."

"And we'll find something for the girls." Liam said, getting out of the pool and following Will.

They walked inside and immediately Liam pressed him up against a wall, his hands going down the back of Will's pants and he started kissing him.

"God I wanted to do that so badly out there." Liam said, releasing him.

"I think that the others could take the kissing, but they might have objections with he groping..." Will said and kissed him again, letting his tongue creep into Liam's mouth, feeling it soon being replaced by Liam's. "And here I was thinking you genuinely wanted to help me when you get me inside to molest me." He joked, breaking the kiss.

"I'm a very bad man." Liam said and hung his head.

"And I love it when you're bad." Will replied.

Liam grinned, "so about those drinks..."

Will led him to another fridge and opened the door. Liam got out four beers and watched as Will got out another four.

"We'll go through those so quickly," he pointed out.

"And for the girls?" Liam said.

Will pointed to a couple of Vodka Cruisers and they each grabbed one, hoping that that would be all the girls could drink because there was no way that they could hold six bottles each.

"We're back," Liam said as they got out.

"And we come bearing drinks." Will added, passing a beer to Wes and throwing one at Doyle, yelling for him to catch. He handed Cordy the cruiser.

"Thanks," she said, "raspberry is my favourite."

"No problem," Will said and then opened it for her before getting to work on his beer. He put the spare drinks in the small bar fridge in the barbeque area near one side of the pool and saw that it was already full and would have saved them the trip inside, oh well its not like neither of them had enjoyed it.

He started drinking and slid into the pool, next to where Liam was.

"Hey Will, do you have a water volleyball net?" Cordelia asked.

"Yeh sure you wanna play," He asked and got it out for her and set it up.

"How about we have a couples game?" Liam suggested giving Will a wink, he would have felt guilty beating the girls at their wrestling match, but had no problem when it was volleyball.

"Ok," Cordelia agreed on behalf of the rest of them.

"Ok, well you and Doyle can verse Fred and Wes and then Will and I will beat the winner." Liam said.

Doyle gave him a look, knowing that there was no way that either couple could beat Liam and Will, but still he kept playing.

"First to five points?" Fred asked.

"Yeh ok," Cordelia agreed.

Doyle and Wes just shrugged, willing to let the girls dictate the rules of the game.

About 10 minutes later Cordelia and Doyle had won, which was fairly predictable and about 10 minutes after that Will and Liam had become victorious and had crowned themselves kings, Will pointing out that there couldn't be two kinds and telling Liam that he could be his queen and Liam saying that he would just be king too, the others just rolling their eyes.

It had just gotten dark and it was still boiling hot.

"Pajama time," Cordelia declared and they all went off to go get changed.

"Do you need any help Will?" Liam asked, "you know, with your injury."

"Funny that his 'injury' was alright a second ago," Fred pointed out grinning, "he managed to get changed alright before..."

"Fine." Liam said, looking at the others and then looking at Will, "wanna go make out, Will?" he asked.

Will responded by grabbing his hand and leading him into the closest room.

As soon as they closed the door behind they started making out.

"God Will, I want you so bad." Liam said, pressing their bodies together and letting their skin touch from their naked top half.

"I know, everytime I looked at you in the pool I had to practically restrain myself from lunging at you." Will replied.

Liam was amazed at how upfront they were being about how much they wanted each other and it was making him oh so horny.

They kept kissing and Liam started taking off Will's pants when they heard a knock at the door, "hurry up guys, even Cordelia's already changed."

"We're coming," Liam huffed.

"Actually we're not," Will pointed out, "and that's the problem."

Liam couldn't help but laugh and he heard a few 'eww' and 'gross's' from the other side of the door.

He pried himself away from Will and they both got changed and headed back to the others, it was going to be a long night.

A/N: Feedback please? I need to know if anyone's actually reading this before I continue, cos I think its going to be a long fic and I promise that the next chapter will actually have something happen, I mean it is a sleepover after all... And let me know if you have any ideas...


	8. Trust

TITLE: Secrets

AUTHOR: Jess (aka SpikedAngel)

PAIRING: Angel/Spike

CHAPTER: 8

RATING: R

SUMMARY: Spike and Angel used to be friends before something tore them apart. Can they work out their differences?

DISCLAIMER: I don't own any of these characters, they belong to Joss but let me play with my boys.

WEBSITE: www . geocities . com / jesslair 

A/N: Figured I should get my ass around to updating this one… I haven't been able to lately cos of school and work and such so here it is.

* * *

**Trust**

"Glad to see someone decided to finally get their asses out of that room," Cordelia said when Liam and Will eventually rejoined the rest of the group.

Liam ignored her and grabbed Will's hand, brushing his own slightly against the boxers that Will had grudgingly put on. He looked around the room, Wes and Doyle were in boxers too and Fred and Cordy were in a pyjama top and bottom set. Liam was slightly surprised that they had all actually gotten changed into their pyjamas, he didn't think Cordelia especially was the kind to wear pajamas around.

"So anyone feel like starting on one of those movies?" Cordy asked.

"Yeh sounds good," Will replied, "we'll watch it out in the lounge room." He finished and they all trooped off in that direction.

"So which movie first?" Wes asked looking over the movies they'd picked.

"I so wanna see Urban Legend," Will said.

"Final Destination." Liam argued.

"I don't really mind," Fred said quietly.

"I'm with her," Wes said, "I meant as in I agree, not with with, although I am… ok shutting up now."

"I'm not fussed." Doyle said, ignoring Wesley's stammering.

"Looks like you boys are battling it out between yourselves," Cordy commented.

"I've never seen Final Destination," Liam said, flashing Will a cute smile.

"I've already seen it twice," Will replied.

"C'mon then, what's a third time?"

"I really don't feel like watching it," Will said screwing up his face.

Liam had an idea and leaned into Will's ear, "If you let us watch it I promise you a blowjob before the night is over." He whispered.

"Final Destination it is then." Will said quickly and looked back over the others.

"Liam you so cannot whisper," Cordelia said and the others looked everywhere but at Will and Liam.

Liam just shrugged, they all knew it was going to happen anyway. "How about we drag some mattresses down here to lie on?"

"There are couches," Doyle pointed out.

"Mattresses are more fun," Fred replied.

"Works for me," Will replied, still grinning about the blowjob he'd been promised.

The guys decided that they would bring down the mattresses and the girls could get some snacks. Wes, Doyle and Liam started heading upstairs and Will went to follow him.

"Whoa, where are you going?" Liam asked.

"Upstairs to get the mattresses," Will replied giving him a confused expression.

"Will, you're injured." Liam replied.

"Ok I am so not getting involved in this one," Cordelia said raising her arms in the air and walking off, the others following suit leaving Liam and Will alone.

"Will I don't think you should be lifting anything, particularly on stairs." Liam said carefully.

"What do you mean? It's just a mattress Liam, its cotton and spongey stuff, I'm not that weak."

"Its just that… I'm worried about you…"

"Well you shouldn't be, you don't have to be that overprotective of me."

"Yeh I do." Liam said softly, "You're finally mine and after all this lost time between us I don't want anything to happen to you, its bad enough that you're injured as it is but I coldn't stop that and this I can, so just let me ok?."

"Fine," Will said. He couldn't help but melt at Liam's words but he pretended he was giving in because he couldn't be bothered arguing.

"Besides, if you end up in hospital again your parents will come home and that means we won't be able to fool around whenever we want."

"Good point," Will said seriously, as though the matter was of grave importance.

Will wandered into the kitchen and the girls looked up at his arrival, he hoped they wouldn't say anything about it.

"Liam won eh?" Cordelia said, tactful as always.

"He pointed out that if I got hurt we wouldn't be able to fool around as much and that if I went to hospital I wouldn't get the blowjob I got promised."

"Lovely," Cordelia replied making a face.

Fred pretended she couldn't hear and changed the subject, "So which flavour chips you guys want?"

"I'm in the mood for icecream," Will commented opening the freezer where they had stored it.

Cordelia rifled through the bags, "why did you guys buy so much topping, there's more topping here than there is ice cream."

"The rest of the topping is for recreational use," Will said delighting in the reaction it caused from Cordelia.

"What kind of recreational activity would require top- oh none of my business then…." Fred said before finally getting exactly what Will had meant.

Will grinned even harder, for some reason he just loved telling them all about his and Liam's activities. He imagined how thrilled Liam would be about it but he didn't care, he finally had someone he really cared about and damn if he wasn't going to tell everyone.

Cordelia took a deep breath, "ok I think this should be enough food, lets head back to the lounge room. Will, you've been very helpful with getting yourself a bowl of icecream and telling Fred and I way too much information."

"No problem," he replied teasingly.

By the time they got back to the lounge room the guys had already brought down a few double mattresses.

Liam lay down on one and pulled Will down with him, the bowl of ice cream Will had in his hand slipping and landing upside down on his naked back.

"Thanks Liam," Will said, "now I'm going to be all sticky."

Liam was looking at him with a lust-filled expression using every scrap of willpower he had to not move closer and lick it off. It looked so yummy.

"Liam," Will said talking slowly, "why are you looking at me like that?"

"Nevermind," Liam said and stood up, grabbed Will's hand and fled back to the kitchen. "I'll help you clean up, it's the least I can do." He turned back to the others, "start the movie without us, we'll be there soon."

As soon as they got back into the kitchen Liam moved behind Will to where the icecream was running down Will's back. He removed the larger scoops and looked longingly at the melted parts left behind. He opened his mouth and bent down to reach Will's back.

"What are you doing?" Will asked but was silenced by the feel of Liam's tongue pressing against his back. "Oh god, that feels good."

"Lie down," Liam instructed. Will was in far too much pleasure not to obey so he lied down on the kitchen tiles and let Liam continue, only interrupting him with his groans of ecstasy.

Liam stuck his tongue out as far as it would go and pressed is against Will's flesh. He could taste the chocolate flavoured icecream and something that was purely Will. He could feel himself hardening at the very taste.

"Fuck Will, you make me so horny." He whispered.

Will shivered at the feel of Liam's hot breath against the cool icecream that was still on his back and pushed his back up against Liam's mouth, wanting more. "God I want you, Liam." He said.

Liam continued licking him slowly and could see that it was driving Will absolutely crazy. They both needed relief and fast. He turned Will over and pushed down the boxers he was wearing and kissed a trail down his chest, licking all the way to Will's fully erect cock.

"Ohhhh," Will moaned.

Liam swirled his tongue around the head and licked the underside creating a trail down to Will's balls. He gently sucked on both of them and was pleased to see Will writhing with pleasure underneath him. Liam turned his attention back to the precum dribbling down Will's cock and licked it all up, his tongue moving back to the head.

Will could feel his whole body shaking with pleasure and it wasn't long before he could feel himself coming. "Liiiaam!" He called out as he came. Liam kept his mouth wrapped around Will swallowing the come that Will's body produced. Will sighed with relief and could feel Liam's own erection pressing against his leg.

"Want some help there mate?" Will asked.

Liam didn't reply but moaned Will's name.

"I'll take that as a yes," Will replied looking at the tent Liam was making in his boxers. "Why are these things still on anyway?" He asked before pulling them off Liam and flipping him around so he was on the top. Will straddled Liam and leaned forward to kiss his shoulder, pecking kisses down his right arm, leading on to Liam's hip and then around to his groin. Liam groaned and threw his head back, pushing his crotch into Will. Will licked his lips and set about devouring Liam's cock. He lapped up the precum that was drizzling out the top first before taking him entirely in his mouth and sucking like he would a popsicle. Liam kept moaning and thrusting towards Will's mouth, wanting Will to completely consume him. Will kept swirling his tongue around and started to hum. Liam couldn't take it anymore and came spurting come into Will's waiting mouth. Will swallowed all of it and then licked Liam lean before wriggling up to his side.

They lay there in silence, both completely spent for the time being and quite content to lie there at eachothers sides, on the kitchen floor completely naked. Liam wrapped his arm around Will, "God I love you Will. There's just something about you, it's not the sex-"

"But the sex is good right, cos if I'm not mistaken you did enjoy yourself back there…"

"The sex is great, but its other stuff too. It's you and me. Something about you makes me want you to completely possess me. I want to be consumed by you. I don't know how to say it." Liam continued, frustrated at his inability to express his feelings.

"Its okay, I think I get it" Will replied, pausing before continuing, "It's exactly how I feel about you," Will finished, making Liam just want to melt. Liam bent his head down and kissed Will's head. Will snuggled in closer and pressed their hot sweaty flesh together and flung an arm across Liam's stomach.

Their moment was interrupted by the sound of the kitchen doors opening and the others coming through.

"Oh god!" Wes said, paling slightly at seeing them naked on the floor together.

"Fuck." Cordy said and shut her eyes.

"What the heck," Doyle said and turned around quickly going back out

"Oh my...." Fred said and shut her eyes, following Doyle out blindly.

Liam and Will quickly got up and scrambled around working out whose clothes belonged to whom and eventually just picked a pair of boxers and used them to cover themselves.

"Ever heard of knocking?" Liam asked.

"It's the kitchen," Cordelia replied, "I'm not exactly expecting to see you guys doing it on the floor here."

"I'm with her on that one," Wes said and walked out to join Fred and Doyle.

"Ok point taken and all of that but do you mind, we were kind of in the middle of something…" Will said.

"Actually that looked like you were kind of at the end of something," she commented.

"Not that kind of something," Liam said referring to the moment they had been sharing.

"I wasn't exactly going to hang around anyway," she replied, "we were just going to tell you that we were going to start the movie without you."

"I already told you to," Liam said.

"Yeh but we decided to wait while you helped Will clean up, or get dirtier as the case may be and apparently was."

"Oh," Liam said.

"Ok well tell everyone we'll be out there soon." Will said. Liam looked across at him surprised that he wanted to go back out straight away, Will looked back at him and shook his head, their moment had been ruined.

Cordy caught the looks going back and forth and decided that she was obviously interrupting something and left to find the others.

"What's wrong Will?" Liam asked when she left.

"Nothing." He replied.

"That isn't a nothing look on your face."

"Its just that we were in the middle of something and it kind of got wrecked."

"No it didn't, it was good."

"But everyone came in."

"And did you see the looks on their faces?" Liam asked smiling. Liam was surprised that he didn't care that they had walked in on him and Will completely naked, even though he knew that the others knew they were together he thought that if they had seen him and Will together like that then it would make him feel different, but surprisingly he didn't care.

"Yeh," Will replied brightening up, "but I figured they were bound to walk in on us sooner or later. With hormones like ours we're always doing something."

"Its almost like we're horny teenage guys," Liam replied.

"But at least we both have the same kind of sex drive," Will replied.

"Yeh that kind of works out well." Liam replied. "So off to watch the movie?"

"Yeh, I guess I got my blowjob," Will replied grinning.

"That's not all you'll be getting by the end of this night."

"I'm going to hold you to that."

"I'm counting on it."

Liam and Will rejoined the others later after sneaking back to Will's room and changing into some other clothes.

"Hey guys," Will greeted them, fighting back a laugh at seeing the embarrassment across the others' faces.

"Took your time didn't you," Cordelia said, breaking the ice.

"Not really, that was more of a quickie," Liam replied.

"Ok I cant hear you," Fred said trying to convince herself that she couldn't.

Will plopped down on the mattress that he had picked out for him and Liam to share earlier and grabbed Liam's hand and pulled him down next to him. Liam snuggled up closer to Will despite the heat and wrapped his arm around him. Will felt his heart skip a beat when Liam pulled him closer, as much as he loved fooling around it was little things like that that made him feel special. He looked up at the movie, they were nearly up to the part where the plane was about to explode and he was determined to make Liam miss that part.

He grinned wickedly, "You look so tense, pet, let me give you a massage."

"Ok," Liam agreed happily, perfectly willing to let Will have his hands all over his back. Will moved out of Liam's arms and crawled behind him.

Will placed a hand on Liam's thigh and traced it all the way up to his boxers, he was going to give him a massage all right, he never mentioned where. He slipped his hand inside the boxers and made his way up to Liam's balls taking one in his hand and massaging it gently.

Liam arched his back and wriggled away, "What are you doing?" he whispered.

"Massaging," Will replied and slipped his hand back in.

Liam stifled a moan and turned around to face Will just as the plane exploded on screen. He heard Fred make a noise and quickly looked back at the screen but it was too late. "Will, you made me miss the start."

"Oops," Will replied cheekily.

"Shhhh," Doyle said, hushing them.

"I wanna watch the movie," Liam said in a lower whisper.

"You can." Will pointed out.

"Not when you do that… when you do that I can't concentrate on anything."

"And neither can we," Doyle replied.

"Fine," Will grumbled and moved his hands onto Liam's back. He wasn't that upset, he had another idea.

Liam sighed as Will's talented hands worked out a muscle knot. He felt Will climb onto his back, straddling his butt and was about to mention the unable-to-concentrate thing again but he realised Will was just getting a better position.

Will continued kneading the muscles in Liam's back. He loved Liam's back, the way it was just so perfect, the skin was so warm and soft and his back looked so strong and muscular, he was getting hard just thinking about it. He let his hands trail to Liam's lower back and shuffled down a bit so he could give Liam's ass a 'massage' (some might call it a grope) also. He heard Liam let out a soft moan and took that as a sign to continue. He was definitely quite aroused and he knew Liam could feel his erection poking into his thigh. He wriggled back onto Liam's ass and moved his groin against it slightly, being rewarded by Liam gasping slightly. Will went back to work on his back but as he reached Liam's sides he let his hands wrap around so they were clutching Liam's stomach. He slid his hand down and underneath Liam's body, feeling his snail trail and tickling the hair slightly.

Liam stood up abruptly and turned around, "Will and I are going to be back shortly." He said, not facing them so they couldn't see exactly why they were leaving, not that anyone would have noticed; Cordelia and Doyle seemed to have snuck off during the movie and Wes and Fred seemed glued to the screen.

Will smiled, "I thought you wanted to see the movie…"

"I'll watch it later," Liam replied, giving Will a look, "I've already missed the start."

"Well then, off to my room?"

"Oh yeah."

Will grabbed Liam's hand and led him to his room. They shut the door behind themselves and Liam pinned Will to the wall and ravished his lips with his own.

"Fuck Will, you make me so horny." He whispered against Will's mouth as he quickly removed the little clothes they were both wearing. Will pushed Liam back until he felt Liam collapse back onto the bed. He felt Liam begin to wrap his hands around his cock and start to fist him. Gods it felt good.

"I'm not going to last very long," Will said.

"That's the idea," Liam replied.

"Wait," Will said.

Liam stopped and looked up at him, "What's wrong?" he asked, puzzled why Liam would want him to stop.

"I want you inside me," Will said somewhat nervous as to how Liam would react. They'd done almost everything but that and after their talk before Will couldn't help but want more of him but he didn't know how Liam would rect. Even though Liam was comfortable with being gay he still might think it was gross or wrong. His thoughts were interrupted by the feel of something wet touching his ass. Liam had turned Will onto his side and was pressing wet kisses against Will's pale skin. Liam extended his tongue and started licking Will's ass in small circles listening to the moans Will was giving him. He began kissing his way back up to Will's neck and nibbling on the rim of Will's ear.

"I love you, you know that don't you?" Liam asked.

"Yes, but if you don't make me come soon I'm going to explode."

"Can't have that, can we?" Liam replied, grinning. "I'll be right back," he said and went off to fetch some lubricant.

"Top drawer," Will replied and pointed to the bedside table.

Liam smirked, trust Will to have lube in the top drawer. He opened the tube and squeezed some out onto his hand, it was cold so he rubbed his hands together and warmed it up a little and coated his fingers. He snaked his hand through Will's legs and positioned his index finger at the front of Will's entrance and slowly pushed inside.

Will cried out, it hurt a little bit but damn it felt good. Liam carefully watched the expressions on Will's face and saw a look of pain flicker across, he was about to pull back before he saw the look of ecstasy on Will's face.

"Another," Will panted, desperate for more of Liam.

Liam wasn't about to deny him and so he added another finger and waited for Will to adjust before scissoring them slightly. Will arched his back, pushing back onto Liam's hand. He could see that Will was still in a bit of pain but the pleasure factor was clearly ruling him.

"Gods I want you Liam," Will said. Liam grinned wickedly and looked at the weeping cock in front of him. He couldn't help but want a taste. He used his tongue to catch the precum dribbling down the side and licked it up in a straight line along Will's cock. Will threw his head back in ecstasy, he knew he couldn't hold off much longer with the feel of Liam's mouth on his cock and his fingers inside him. Liam probed his fingers around inside Will and found what he had been looking for, Will's sweet spot. He brushed his finger against it lightly and felt Will writhe underneath him. Will's cock was right in front of him, raw and needy, just the way Liam liked it. He gave Will's cock another flick of his tongue and Will couldn't help but lock his fingers in Liam's hair, part of him wanting to fuck Liam's face and another part wanting to hold off. He felt so good he felt like he was about to explode.

"Please, Liam," Will begged desperately. He really wanted Liam to take him and make him his but he knew his resolve wasn't going to be able to keep him from holding off much longer. He could feel the pressure building up to an almost unbearable limit inside his balls, he needed release so badly.

Liam realised that Will wasn't going to last a lot longer and had one more lick and withdrew his hand. He squirted some more lubricant onto his hand and used that to coat his cock. Will saw what Liam was doing and got on his hands and knees, wanting to give himself entirely to Liam. Normally he would feel a bit like a poof or a woman doing this but he wanted it so badly he didn't care. He didn't care about what anyone else would think, he didn't care if they would think he was a faggot or something, he didn't care about anything; all he cared about was Liam and how much he needed him.

Liam saw Will in front of him, completely ready for him and his cock literally dripped at the sight. He kneeled behind Will and positioned his cock at Will's entrance and slowly pushed it in the tight hole.

Will could feel Liam slowly filling him and relished the burning feeling it gave him.

"God you're so tight Will, it feels so good inside you," Liam said, his words barely tangible.

He had never felt so full before. He pushed back so his body took in the rest of Liam and whimpered slightly when he felt himself being stretched even more. Liam slowly thrust in and out, letting Will adjust to having his cock inside him. Will was in such a state of ecstasy that his knees felt weak, so he let himself fall onto the bed and pulled Liam down too so they wouldn't separate. Liam was slightly worried about Will but judging from the way Will was gripping the back of him he gathered that nothing too major was wrong. He pushed in again and felt his member press against Will's prostate. He loved watching the effect it had on Will as he continued to press against it.

"Ooohhhh," Will moaned and caught his lip with his teeth to keep from screaming in pleasure. Liam continued pressing against it erratically and reached a hand around and grabbed Will's cock, creating a fist around it and slowly working it to the rhythm he was making inside Will. "You feel so good Liam."

"Fuck Will, I'm gonna cum soon!"

"Cum with me," Will panted, knowing he was about to blow his top. He squeezed his cheeks together, creating a tightness that sent Liam over the edge, cumming with Will and filling Will with his spunk. Liam collapsed on top of Will and let himself soften before pulling out and curling up beside Will and wrapping an arm around his waist.

"That was unreal," Will said and leaned back into Liam's chest, letting Liam pepper his face with soft kisses.

"It was very real for me," Liam said smiling.

Will grinned back.

"You sure you're ok?" Liam asked, slightly concerned about Will experiencing pain because it was his first time, on top of his injuries.

"I'm fine," Will assured him.

"Back to the 'it being real' thing, you know we're going to have to tell everyone sometime."

Will knew exactly who Liam meant by everyone: their parents. "Yeh we will, but for now stop brooding and lets just relax and pretend that the others didn't hear you screaming my name like some pansy."

Liam knew that Will was bringing a joke into it to lighten the mood and he was more than willing to go along with it, "I was not screaming your name like a pansy."

"But you were screaming my name," Will said playfully.

"Maybe," Liam said smiling and drew him in closer.

* * *

A/N: Sorry it took me so long to get this chapter out. Please give me heaps of reviews, I need cheering up. If parts of this don't make sense, please excuse them and take into consideration that this is new years eve people, of course I've been drinking.

To all those who reviewed:

Mana: whatchya think of this one? Like the sex scene? (Mana: I was finishing writing it just when you said it needed real sex). Happy new year my lovelies and thanks for all your encouragement, I couldn't have done it without either of you, you guys kept me going.

Sorekai: what didyou think of this chapter? I hope you liked it.

Narias: I'm so glad you like it, I live off other peoples reviews, that's what keeps me writing.

DanishGirl: I stopped writing it for a bit to work on my other ones because I had to divide my time between school and fic. Now its work and fic but I have the next 4 days off, so maybe more soon? If I get heaps of reviews!!! (Noticing a pattern here everyone)

Kinkygrl: I did put down my homework, and I'm never picking it up again! I'm finished school (OP 6 - hell yeh! thats about 90 overall) and now I have fic time.

Nette: I'm sooo happy you liked it, I jumped up and down... (now thats embarassing) I hope you like this chapter just as much, if not more

ana : Hopefully you won't have to wait as long for more anymore, enjoy!

Rena Lupin: I promise I will write more, and soon! For now, what did you think of this chapter?

Spikefan: I loved your truth or dare thing! That was what I originally wanted to do in this chapter, however I wanted to write a sex scene, look out for the next chapter though winks

garnet: Ta muchly for your review, I'm hoping there will be more soon too, did you like this chapter too?

ShindoaBear: Thanks heaps for your review, I love your fics too and so it means a lot to me that you liked it. I hope you liked this chapter too.

* * *


End file.
